Kuroinu: The Power of the Third Eye
by kingjustin1019
Summary: Tepu, a monk from western mountains of Eostia, goes on a pilgrimage to bring peace to Eostia with the might of the Ten Heruka deities that protect him throughout his journey as he throws himself into the fold of the ongoing chaos. OC x Harem, Some OC x Prim.
1. Prologue

**Before we begin, a reminder.**

**This is Rated M, which means (and in context of what we're about delve into) there is going to be lemons and pretty hardcore stuff. So if you are NOT a young adult, please wait until you're old enough to read this. Just a warning for you guys.**

**Alright, let's begin.**

* * *

**Kuroinu: The Power of the Third Eye**

**Prologue**

**The Beginning of a Pilgrimage**

The land of Eostia was in turmoil.

Soaked in the blood of millions, the battlefield was covered in the stench of blood and ash.

In the northern lands of Garan stood the Black Citadel, a black fortress that stood in the land. The skies were blood red. Day and night were impossible to differentiate. The land was arid and full of marsh. The water was poisonous. The very land was treacherous. It was ruled by Olga Discordia, The Dark Elf Queen.

She channeled the energy the fortress absorbed and made herself powerful, subjugating the orcs, goblins, imps, and other demons under the rule of her and the dark elves. With her magical prowess and the might of the demons, it seemed all hope was lost for Humans, Elves, and Dwarves.

But then, a High Elf by the name of Celestine Lucross, reincarnation of the Goddess of Eostia, brought together the Seven Shields Alliance, an alliance made up of seven newly built Citadels to halt the invasion of the demons. The armies of the Seven Shield were led by the Princess Knights, noble ladies appointed to these Citadels. Captain of the Dawn Templars, Claudia Levantine, the right hand of Celestine, placed in charge of Geofu; Ruler of the Dwarves, Luu Luu, appointed to the Citadel of Ansur; the Shrine Maiden Kaguya, left in charge of Thorn; Princess Prim Fiorire, placed one charge of Ur, and Princess Alicia Arcturus, placed in charge of Feoh. All in which protect the city of Ken.

However, their might was not enough. They enlisted the aid of the Black Dogs, one of the most effective mercenaries in the world. Led by the cunning and ruthless Volt, they have won one battle after another thanks to his sheer might and unwillingness to surrender to whatever hand fate dealt him. With every victory, the Alliance grew more steadily towards victory and finally peace. Now they marched for Garan, hoping to remove Olga from her throne and have her taken to Ken, where she will be forced to negotiate with Celestine in regards to ending the war.

* * *

But… to the west of Garan were a set of mountains. Among the mountains was Mt. Sumeru. Standing on the mountain was a village built into the mountain. Within the village were the Indri, a race of humanoids. With a very distinct feature.

The possession of a third, mystical eye.

The Indri worship a god of their own, Itia. The Indri were masters of elemental magic. They once lived in Eostia, but fled from the conflict that engulfed the land and sought refuge in the mountain. Every 100 years, they would select one of their own as Itia's Messenger and have them go on a pilgrimage throughout the mountains before going off to the east into Eostia in an attempt to put an end to the war once and for all. Today was the day that this messenger was about to make the final step of his journey.

A boy with silver white hair and red eyes held an axe given to him by his father and his father before him. He had journeyed to every temple in the mountains and collected the Ten Heruka, ten fierce deities that protect the sacred mountains from all who dare to force their will upon it.

Of these Heruka were: The Fire Heruka Maha, the Ice Heruka Taro, the Thunder Heruka Yudron, the Wind Heruka Rapten, the Earth Heruka Choenyi, the Water Heruka Sonam, the Star Heruka Yangtso, the Nature Heruka Gelek and the Pain Heruka Duga.

The boy has collected Duga from the Temple of Gulag. Now he stands before the maester. The two closed their eyes and held their hands to their chests as though they held spheres in their hands. They bowed. The third eye reveals itself.

"Tepu, Son of Braska, you have done well in your pilgrimage. Now you must finish the pilgrimage." The maester said. "Go into the lands of the east below our sacred mountains and bring peace to the world."

"Yes, Maester, I shall not fail." Tepu said. "I will finish the pilgrimage. I shall take my final steps to the world below."

"Go forth, Messenger of Itia." The maester said.

The boy opened his eyes. His axe is absorbed into his third eye. The third eye closed.

He takes his leave of the temple. He closed his eyes and pulled out what appeared to be whistle. He recited one of the ten mantras he learned. He then blew into the whistle. His third eye opened, now looking avian and glowed. A circle appeared below his feet. He swung his arm, causing a gust to surround him. Then the winds burst forth in all directions.

A humanoid bird like being covered in white feathers spread its wings. It let out a mighty caw. He flew down the mountain.

* * *

A/N: And so begins something that I have long awaited myself to do.

**What the hell is Kuroinu?**

Its hentai. That's all you need to know. Don't ask too many questions.

And uh... until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kuroinu: The Power of the Third Eye**

**Chapter 1**

**The Black Citadel**

Rapten was flying over what appeared to be a black castle. It was under siege by men as demons fought to keep the men out. Rapten looked to the castle that stood. The third eye glowed. Rapten closed his eyes and he gazed into his third eye. He could sense all the power coming from a single spot. It must be where all the life energy in this land is going. It is being channeled into a powerful being with a powerful aura. Rapten summoned an updraft that took him high into the air. Rapten opened his eyes and began to dive into the castle. He spun, creating a whirlwind around himself. Rapten smacked into a magic barrier of some kind. The barrier cracked as Rapten continued to spin. Rapten broke the barrier and smashed through the ceiling.

Rapten turned into a gust of wind that was sucked into Tepu's third eye, undoing his transformation. He looked around for a bit. He reached into his third eye and pulled out his father's prized axe. He knew he had to defend himself somehow. He looked around again before moving forward. So far so good. Not one orc showed up. He kept his guard up. He didn't know what was around the corner. He heard footsteps. He saw… goblins! Dead ahead! Green-skinned miscreants who would pillage for gold and women, mere pests to the Crusaders who defend the mountains. They all charged at him. He remembered his training as a priest.

Tepu got into a battle stance. He dodged one attack before swinging the axe at the goblin, giving it a nice clean decapitation. He saw a goblin coming at him. He blocked the attack and pushed the goblin back before swinging the axe again. The blade hurled itself deep into the goblin as it was thrown upwards by the force of the swing. He swung his axe at another goblin, this time, having it come down on the goblin's head. He planted the blade deep into the skull. He turned around and saw orcs coming in. He looked to his back and saw more of them. He knew what this called for.

He withdrew his axe and closed his eyes. He began to mentally recite a mantra. He pulled out what appeared to be a tuning fork. He hit the fork against his arm. It let out a ringing sound. He held the fork up to his forehead. The third eye opened, now with the sclera being red and the iris a white color while no pupil could be seen. A different circle surrounded him and flames erupted from both his eye and the circle around him. An almost demonic sounding growl was heard. The flames burst as a mighty roar as mighty as one hundred lions roared with unyielding rage came forth. The being that emerged had a charcoal black upper body with a flame orange lower body with black stripes. The being had a pair of horns sticking upwards as a white mane shaped like a flame rippled as a flame. The beast stopped roaring. Six disembodied arms hovered around him. The six arms began to stack on top of each other. The beast smiled at the orcs who seemingly were undeterred by his appearance.

The arms finished stacking themselves, turning into a kanabo mace club. The beast latched his hand on it.

"You guys like to party, don't you?" The beast spoke.

The orcs were initially confused, but then returned to being steadfast. They wielded their clubs as the beast began to twirl his. The beas smiled as he hung the kanabo against his shoulders.

"I am the Fire Heruka Maha, the strongest beast to ever exist!" The beast said. "Now then… let's go wild!"

He began to put on one hell of a hustle as he ran straight for the first orc ahead of him. He swung his kanabo at the orc with great speed. The minute it was being swung towards the orc, the kanabo released a huge burst of flame. The flaming weapon struck the orc. The club not only crushed the skull, but began to melt the head off. The orc was tossed off to the side. One of the orcs swung at him. But the club broke as soon as it struck. Maha barely budged. He turned to the orc before viciously swinging his open arm at the orc. The arm bracer he was wearing was like a club. The incredible force of the blow sent the orc into another wall. He unleashed a breath of fire that began to burn the other orc's face. He swung the kanabo down on its head. The arms that made the kanabo broke apart and hovered around Maha. Maha laughed.

"Come on come on come on! It's not that hard to stop me!" Maha said. "Let's party some more!"

The arms formed fists as Maha turned to the orcs behind him. The orcs seemingly growled and charged. The arms formed a hexagon. Maha puts one hand over the other. The third eye glowed as fire built up into his hand.

"Rekkadan Ken (Raging Fire Bullet Fist)!" Maha said as he pushed his hands out.

A barrage of flaming bullets speeds towards the orcs. The fireballs hit their targets, knocking the orcs down and leaving them with severe burns. Maha turned away. His body turned to ash. The ash began to fall as Tepu now stood in Maha's place. Tepu began to move forward.

He saw a woman up ahead as he kept walking. She had pointy ears, red eyes, dark skin, blonde hair with one bang longer than the other and a ponytail. Her clothing was rather revealing. Most of her midsection could be seen while her legs and arms were covered with clothing. She had a black thong and her breasts were covered with clothing as well.

"Halt." The woman said.

Tepu stopped.

"I don't know how you got in here, but you shall not pass." The woman said before drawing a pair of daggers out.

"There is no need for violence." Tepu said, putting his arms to his chest made it appear like he was holding a sphere in his hands. "I am but a monk on a pilgrimage in the name of Itia, the God of Creation."

"A monk on a pilgrimage. Likely story." The woman said. "Besides, I could care less about what religion you have. Your 'God' won't help you here."

Tepu kept his peaceful demeanor. He closed his eyes. His third eye revealed itself. He began to sing the song of prayer. The Hymn of the Heruka. The woman grew tired of this and rushed at the boy. The third eye began to glow. As the woman kept charging, he continued to sing. The eye glowed more intensely. Just as she was about to cut him down, a beam of light emerged and touched her. Then her body began to turn into light and was being absorbed into the third eye. As he began to sing the last line of the song, he slowly opened his eyes. His third eye began to close.

He noticed the woman was gone. Where could she have gotten off to? Wait… no… something feels different now…

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

Chloe wasn't sure where she was. One second she was about to strike down what she had to assume was an Indri and the next she's in this blue space with floating islands. That boy did something to her! That had to be it! She looked around and didn't know where to start looking. She heard a piercing screech coming from one of the islands.

"That's Duga." A voice said.

She turned to see—! That Indri bastard! How did he—!

"This is my inner world." The Indri said.

"Inner world? Wait, how did you—?"

"How did I get here? This is the realm of my soul." The Indri said. "The third eye is simply a gateway to this place. I can freely enter this world whenever I want. What you are seeing is my image."

"Wait… that means we're still in the Citadel…" Chloe said. "Wait… how do I get out?"

"Actually, this is the first time this has ever happened." The Indri said. "I never actually had a person enter my inner world before."

"So you don't have any idea on how to get me out of here?" Chloe asked.

"Um… sorry." The Indri said. "By the way, I am Tepu, Messenger of Itia."

Chloe lost her patience and pulled a dagger out. The boy quickly vanished from her sight. She didn't know what to do. Perhaps she could have a look around this world she was in. Find out more about it.

* * *

Tepu woke up in the physical realm. She was definitely in his inner world. Storing objects in it was easy, but he never put an actual person in his inner world, especially while they have a physical body. The Heruka were different. They were just spirits that now live on inside his inner world.

He closed his eyes. His third eye opened. He saw a path leading him to the source of the powerful aura. He opened his eyes, closing his third eye, and began to run down the path. He brought his axe out. Orcs stood in his path. He recited a mantra before pulling out the tuning fork and banged it against his arm again. He held it to his forehead. The third eye opened and looked as it did the last time Maha appeared. Tepu was covered in flames and Maha soon stood in his place, roaring as the flames dispersed. The arms formed the kanabo mace. Maha lifted it off the ground and twirled it around. He held it over his shoulder.

"Now then… let's see if you guys can handle this." Maha said with a smile of pure savagery.

A fireball in Maha's hand. Maha tossed it up. He reared his arm back before stepping down on the ground. He quickly swung his arm.

"Bakuretsu Kaen Hakke (Eight Trigrams Explosive Flame)!" Maha howled.

He smacked the fireball and a huge explosion went straight towards the orcs. The blast was enough to incinerate the orcs. The flames reached the door, blasting it down. Maha walked past the charred corpses. As soon as he walked through the door, Maha turned to ash before Tepu entered the room.

He saw a woman sitting on a throne. Her skin was dark. Her eyes were a brownish-gold color. She had a black thong along with less clothes. She wore purple leggings, purple arm sleeves, and purple breast coverings. She looked more revealing than the woman he had met earlier. Her hair was dark and went down to her knees. She had a cape. She held a staff in her right hand. He could feel an incredible aura coming from her.

"I'm sorry about the door. I—"

"I know what you are, Indri." The woman cuts him off. "You have quite the gall to come in here like that. Especially when you don't even know who you are standing in front of."

She got off her throne.

"I am the Dark Elf Queen Olga Discordia." The woman said. "Tell me, why is it that someone like you would dare barge into my stronghold?"

"Oh uh… I am a messenger of Itia on a pilgrimage to bring about peace." Tepu said. "I'm merely a monk."

"Bring peace will you? And just how would you do that?" The woman, Olga asked.

"Well…" Tepu said. "I can sense that you are really strong. So could you go and tell everyone to stop fighting for a moment?"

Olga glared at Tepu. Tepu felt a sudden shift in her presence. It sent shivers down his spine.

"_If I were you, I'd kneel before her."_

That voice! The woman from earlier.

"_Do it before she decides to destroy you."_ He heard her say.

Without questioning it, he bowed before her. Olga seemed confused by this action.

"Submitting to my authority? I haven't even shown you the extent of what I am capable of." Olga said.

She held the staff aloft. A surge of electricity zaps Tepu and sends him flying backwards. He crashed into the ground. He writhed in pain.

"Orcs, take him away to the dungeons." Olga said.

"W-Wait… the fighting must… must end…"

"Oh the fighting **will** end. That I can assure you." Olga said.

The orcs grabbed him as Tepu was losing consciousness.

* * *

Olga watched as they dragged the Indri away. She could still feel it. Her magic was declining. Even with the Citadel feeding her magical energy, she could tell that her magic was beginning to decline. Soon enough, she won't be able to cast spells like the one she had just casted. She needed to find a way to at slow the decline down so that she'll have enough time to work out a solution to her conundrum.

She had to keep the embers of her magic lit. She had to.

* * *

A/N: And so ends another chapter.

**The Ten Heruka**

I mainly used Tibetan names for the Heruka. Some of their characteristics are references to Final Fantasy and based on the element they represent. Maha for example, is a fiery oni-like Heruka who fights because that is what he loves the most. He is ruthless and bloodthirsty in the heat of battle. Since he represents the element of fire (as most of his abilities operate on the principles of heat and fire), he is war-like and will not bow down to anyone, but will exhibit a strong sense of justice as his fayth was once a soldier who refused to let injustice get the better of him and his people. He is based on Ifrit, a summon in Final Fantasy.

Since the Heruka are fierce deities, they are unimaginably powerful and are experienced in battle. Some like Maha are unparalleled in close quarters combat due to physical strength, speed and endurance. Some like Rapten know how to amplify their magic capabilities to the point where they can not only manipulate the element they represent, but also generate it seemingly at will. Some will have great amounts of intellect and can even come up with complex strategies.

**Tepu and the Indri**

Tepu is basically a monk, albeit a warrior monk with an axe. The pilgrimage he embarks is a journey across the mountains to collect the Heruka and then bring them to Eostia and use them to bring about peace by restoring order. The Indri choose whomever among them they deem worthy on going on this journey ever 100 years. As explained in the Prologue, Braska, Tepu's father, went on this great pilgrimage, only to then die for his beliefs as all Indri who partake in the pilgrimage will inevitably do when they reach the final step of the pilgrimage. Some of the practices of the Indri are references to real-world religions. They are allowed to kill anything they deemed to be 'wicked and full of sin' (i.e Demons). However, the rules change when it comes to killing people.

1\. Children are out of the question since the Indri deem children to be precious and that they are incapable of committing sin.

2\. Women are out of the question as well since the Indri deem women to be needed for the birth of children and to help men find love and peace within themselves.

3\. Men however are fair game in the case that said men have committed a horrible act (basically murdering an innocent person or committing rape), harm children and/or women, betraying the people by lying to them, breaking really important promises, or by serving the interests of the individual over the interests of the people as the Indri deem men to be liable to sin and therefore precautions must be made against potential sinners.

With animals, it is better to trap them and then pray for the animal's forgiveness before killing it and using the meat as food.

The monks are taught on how to defend themselves from attackers and learned how to use magic and various fighting styles. For that reason, Tepu knows well enough how to use his axe and even how to fight with his fists in case he doesn't have a weapon.

* * *

Stay tuned for our next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**Kuroinu: The Power of the Third Eye**

**Chapter 2**

**Black Dogs**

Volt was on the throne of the now conquered Black Citadel. The Dark Elves had already evacuated the Citadel by the time the Black Dogs came barreling in. If the report his men had given him were correct, the only ones left were Olga and a missing elvish knight. The knight was nowhere to be found. Strangely enough, there was a monk. What a monk was doing in here was one hell of a question. But it was a question better off left alone. It didn't even matter. The Demons are obviously convinced that the Queen is weak. He has the Citadel that will act as a base of operations, and all he needs now to get his ambition off the ground is to just get on with his declaration of his sex empire. After that, all he needs to do is take all the other Citadels before moving to Ken and make all those female authority figures in Eostia his bitches and finally make his ambitions come true. He had the Dark Elf Queen's staff right next to the throne, just beyond her reach.

The first thing to do was to break Olga's spirit and turn her into a sex slave.

* * *

Tepu woke up. He shook his head. How long was he out?

"_Hey, monk. Are you awake?"_ The woman's voice spoke to him.

"Yeah… my head feels—"

"_Not now. Where are we?"_ The woman asked.

He looked around. He found himself in what looks like… a prison cell.

"I'm stuck in a prison cell." Tepu said quietly.

"_A prison cell? Figures."_ The woman said. _"That's exactly what you get for underestimating Lady Olga."_

"Sorry… I didn't mean for you to get put in here with me." Tepu said.

"Now who the hell are you talking to?"

He looked to see a man.

"_Well… seems like your human companions have taken the castle, nice going, monk."_ The woman said.

Before he could say anything, he needed to get out of here. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"I was… Uh… talking to no one but myself." Tepu said. "Would you kindly let me out of here? I have a pilgrimage to complete."

"You'll get out when the boss says so." The man said.

"Oh… I see." Tepu said before he sat back down.

The guard turned away for a moment. Tepu's third eye opened suddenly and a light came forth. The man turned around as he noticed the light, only to be greeted with a dagger to the head. Tepu gasped in shock. As the light faded, the woman he had met before was standing in front of him. She went over to the body and slipped her arm past the bars and grabbed what appeared to be keys. She placed a key into the door and twisted it counterclockwise. The door unlocked and the woman opened the door. She ripped her dagger out of the man's head and wiped the blood off it.

"You… you killed someone… you killed—"

"And? What? Does your god want to punish me now or something?" The woman asked.

"I suggest you save the chatter later." An oddly familiar voice said.

He got out and looked to another cell to see—

"Lady Olga!" The woman said.

She went over to the cell and unlocked the door.

"I'm glad that you're ok." The woman said. "I apologize—"

"You need not apologize for anything. You did no wrong." Olga said. "You, Indri, sorry about earlier. I figured you were with these mercenaries, but it seems I was wrong to think so."

"Mercenaries?" Tepu asked.

He looked to the man. He saw the insignia of a black wolf.

"They were hired by the people who obviously wanted to have me captured." Olga said. "But I am no fool. I've seen how humans behaved. They may as well be no different."

"But… you can't just kill a person! He did nothing wrong!" Tepu said.

"If only you knew what their kind have done." The woman said.

He pulled the axe out of his head. The woman pulled her daggers out. Olga rested a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"That axe… who are you? State your name and the name of your family." Olga said.

He held his axe aloft.

"I am Tepu. Son of Braska." Tepu said.

"Braska? Son? You're his son?" Olga asked.

"Wha— what is the meaning of this?" The woman asked.

"You know my father?" Tepu asked.

"Yes… he…" Olga stopped. "He… he is dead. Found him in an encampment filled with Orcs. There was nothing we could do. He was long dead by the time I found him."

Tepu dropped the axe.

"You're… lying… you're lying… he… can't be dead… the maester… he said he was…"

"I'm sorry, but the man is dead. I saw his body out there." Olga said. "He's no longer of this world. Accept it."

Tepu was trying his best to take it all in. His father was long dead before Tepu took up his pilgrimage. He had no time to mourn his own loss. He had to finish what his father started.

"I must finish the pilgrimage… it is the only way that his spirit will ever be truly allowed to rest." Tepu said.

"I'm afraid that might not be possible." Olga said. "See, the orcs most likely no longer obey me."

"What?" Tepu asked.

"Your Highness, do you even know—"

"Chloe, not now." Olga said. "My magic was the only thing that kept them from turning against me. But now that they know, they will not obey me. They heed only the strong. And in this case, the Black Dogs."

"Black... Dogs?"

"The mercenary she killed was one of them." Olga said. "They are led by a human by the name of Volt."

'_Volt…'_ Tepu thought. _'Of course… if he's the leader, then maybe I can stop this chaos and bring order, completing the pilgrimage.'_

"Then… you will help me, won't you?" Tepu asked.

"Help you? You think you can just expect us to help and—"

"Alright then." Olga said.

"Milady?!" Chloe said.

"But in exchange, you get my staff back and escort me and my subordinate to the south. I know of a Citadel on the way there." Olga said. "Escort us to the Citadel, and I can assure you that you'll find even greater help in finishing your pilgrimage."

"R-Right…" Tepu said.

"Good." Olga said. "Then I suppose we are off."

His third eye opened. A flash of light shines. The two women are suddenly pulled into his third eye and are absorbed. He felt the two women enter his inner world.

* * *

_**Tepu's Inner World**_

Olga was amazed with what she was looking at. A world inside an Indri. It was amazing.

"So this is what it's like inside the third eye." Olga said. "I've heard so much about it that I never stopped to consider this."

The two elves heard a hymn in the air. It was coming from one of the islands. The hymn sounded so… calming… and yet there was a somber feeling from it. A bridge amassed itself and connected itself to the island. The elves went to the island. They spotted a nest in a clearing in a forest. There they saw a bird-like humanoid creature singing the song. The bird stopped singing. The bird looked to the women.

"Ah! I knew I wasn't going crazy!" The bird spoke.

The bird fell out of the nest it made.

"I am Rapten, Heruka of the Wind." The bird said.

"Heruka… ah yes. I've heard of it before. The Indri believe in a totally different religion." Olga said. "What we are looking at is one of their fierce deities they call the Heruka."

"There was another one, goes by the name of Duga." Chloe said. "I heard it screeching when I came here the first time."

A piercing screech was heard.

"Oh, that's Duga. He's always in pain. Every time he moves, he just feels pain and whenever he feels anything, it just feels like pain to him. That and he has no legs to speak of." Rapten said. "Who are you?"

"Why—! You are in the presence of Olga Discordia!" Chloe said. "And I am her faithful knight, sworn to protect her from—!"

"And who are you, little lassie?" Rapten interjected.

"Lassie?! Why you—!"

"Her name's Chloe." Olga said. "We're here because your master brought us here. Though not if he will."

"Oh yeah… I've heard of times where the third eye just absorbs people. It's been 500 years since it stopped being a thing." Rapten said. "Well, I'm sure you'll love it here. I can assure you of that."

"I see… thank you." Olga said. "Anyone else aside from yourself?"

"Oh yeah… I think there's Maha… I wouldn't go to him unless you fit his criteria though. It's been awhile since he's gotten a look at women such as yourselves." Rapten said. "I'd be careful. I wouldn't go to Sonam either. She's already drunk. If she asks you for a drink, just say no. Maha drank with her and you don't want Maha to be drunk."

"Why do I already have the feeling something terrible is going to happen?" Chloe asked.

"Your feelings could be wrong?"

* * *

_**In the Throne Room…**_

"They what?!" Volt exclaimed.

"Yes! They escaped! That monk! He had the knight all along! She just came out of his head and then he managed to get both the knight and Olga!" One of his men said. "The monk's an Indri!"

"A what?" Hicks asked.

"A humanoid species with a mystical third eye…" Kin said. "Seems like Hicks was right about this one, huh Volt?"

"Don't just stand there! Apprehend the bastard! Make sure he doesn't escape!" Volt said.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Damn… why didn't we know sooner?" Volt asked.

"They come here once every 100 years. And it's been 100 years since the last reported sighting of an Indri." Kin said. "We got to nail this guy down before he books it to the Alliance. The last thing we need is—"

The castle began to shake.

"What the hell?! An earthquake?!"

"No… this isn't a natural earthquake… It's like there's something generating a huge shockwave!" Kin said. "But what could do that?"

* * *

Choenyi cracked the air using hammer-like appendages on his upper back. A powerful shockwave shook the castle to an unimangible degree. The Heruka was covered in stone all over its body. The Heruka had a bulky body. It was essentially a walking armor of stone that was large as an orc. The three eyes were all green. The Heruka began to walk through the halls as many soldiers were down on the ground, writhing from the shockwave they were hit with.

"Is that guy even human?"

"What if he's like a demon?"

"No being should be that strong…"

An orc tried to get Choenyi from behind. He grabbed the orc with his hand and slammed it to the ground before emitting a powerful shockwave to the skull. The orc was down and out. Choenyi kept moving forward.

Tepu was one with the Heruka. He wielded their power. The second he brings the power of a Heruka, he and the Heruka fight as one.

Choenyi summoned a remnant of stone. He punched the remnant and moved it using his shockwave. It ran through the hall and crashed into a wall.

* * *

"How the hell do we stop someone like him?" Volt asked.

"Well, we can't just brute force him down. The Indri are physically stronger. They have twice the strength of an orc." Kin said. "They are highly potent when it comes to magic."

"What about that third eye?" Volt asked.

"Well, you'd kill it, but then everything in the eye would die too." Kin said.

"Shit…" Volt said. "Kin, give me something. Anything to get the upper hand here."

"If only we knew more about these guys…" Kin said.

A man was knocked around across the hall. The monk walked in with a bloody axe.

"Shit… how many guys do you think he cut down already?" Hicks asked.

"He slaughtered a bunch of orcs and goblins before we got in here. I'd say the blood is from them." Kin said.

"That's the monk?" Volt asked.

"Yeah. That's got to be him." Kin said.

* * *

Tepu turned to see three men. One of them had a book and a staff in hand, the other pulled out two daggers, the one in the middle was tall and had a sword on his back. Before he could say anything, his third eye opened and the two women jumped out. Olga reaches for the staff and it flew to her. She caught it.

"So you finally hopped off the monk." The tall man said. "Be a good elf and put it down."

"I'm afraid you are no longer in a position to make demands." Olga said. "Put the sword down Volt. Don't and you won't see the light of day again."

"Am I supposed to give a damn about threats coming from a woman?" The man asked. "Oi, monk. Aren't you tired of being bossed around by some woman?"

Tepu looked at the tall man. He held onto his axe tightly.

"The only will I follow is the will of Itia, for I am his messenger." Tepu said.

"So you follow your god's will, then what? What the hell are you going to do after you do his work for him, huh?" The man asked. "Get this, ditch your god and join me. Do that and you'll get to satisfy all of your desires."

"Hm?"

"I wanted to wait a little while longer before I had to tell another person outside of my band of mercenaries, but I guess I'll do it anyway." The man said. "See… this continent has been through some shit. I mean, there was war going on. Demons would always pillage villages and make women their damn whores that they get to fuck with. And all of this started because of those Dark Elves over there."

"You hunted our kind and did unspeakable atrocities toward us. You should have never done that in the first place." Olga said. "Your kind started all of this."

"And I'm going to end it, but not the way that High Elf wants it!" The man said. "Just giving you up to her so she could broker a peace between you dark elves and the rest of humanity? To hell with that!"

"This war will end alright, but with an empire built over it!" The man said. "An empire where women are subservient to the desires of men!"

"So you had no intention on handing me over to her **after** all." Olga said.

"You lecherous bastards!" Chloe said.

"To hell with all those female authority figures! A world where men are below women is a world of utter bullshit!" The man said. "How the hell is a man supposed to do whatever the hell he wants with a woman if the authorities won't even allow it?! You try and tell me how a man is supposed to do what he wants?!"

The elves were silent.

"Don't you get it, monk boy?" The man said. "Join me, and you get to screw whatever woman you want. Not a bad offer, ain't it?"

"No." Tepu said.

"Hm?"

"I… I refuse." Tepu said.

The man looked surprised.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" The man asked.

"Because… I… I…"

Tepu's face turned red.

"IM A VIRGIN!" Tepu yelled.

The elves turned to Tepu. Olga looked in confusion while Chloe gawked.

"What?" Olga asked.

"I'm only 180 years old!" Tepu said. "I just became an adult recently since last month!"

"That can't be true!" The man said. "You cannot be serious about that!"

"Actually… no, he's right. By this point he's 18 human years old now." The man to his left said.

"But that can't be the case! Even a virgin—!"

"That and… and I think it's wrong to do that!" Tepu said. "Not only because it's morally wrong, but because it doesn't work with the ethics of my people… or the teachings of Itia."

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**100 years ago...**_

Young Tepu watched as children began to sing the Hymn of the Heruka. His father was beside him.

"Listen my son, the teachings of Itia are very important. Never lose sight of them." Braska said. "Itia wants a world where there is a balance between order and chaos."

He pointed to a balancing scale. The scale was perfectly balanced.

"See? Balance." Braska said. "Just as Itia wants a balance between order and chaos, we must have a balance of happiness and sorrow within our hearts. That is but one lesson in his teachings. Don't forget that."

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"There must always be a balance in harmony and discord, a balance between hope and despair, a balance between happiness and sorrow." Tepu said. "What you are talking about throws everything off balance and into one's favor."

"You seriously can't be rejecting me out of a stupid reason like that!" The man said.

"Not only that…" Tepu said.

His third eye opened and bursted into flame with the eye of Maha.

He looked at the man with anger.

"But it is absolutely sinful in the eyes of Itia!" Tepu said. "And you betrayed your own people! That makes you a wicked man that must be purged from the world! What you have said has insulted Itia greatly! For that, I can't allow you to live!"

His body is covered in flames.

"Fine then! Die with your stupid religion!" The man said.

He drew his sword. The flaming Tepu ran at the man. The man swung his sword down. A arm was raised toward it. The sword barely cuts into the arm. The flames dispersed and Maha stood in front of the man, holding the kanabo. The head of the kanabo was on fire. Maha roared.

"Kaen no Shichi Goku (Flames of the Seventh Hell)!" Maha yelled.

He struck the man with tremendous force. The man was knocked flying into a wall. Maha quickly backed up and shot a flame bullet at the ceiling, making it come down. Maha turned into ash as Tepu now stood in his place again. He recited a mantra and pulled the whistle out. He blew into it. He had the whistle over his forehead. His third eye opened in the shape of Rapten's eye. He swings the whistle, summoning a gust of wind.

Rapten spreads his wings as he called forth. He turned to the women. The two women were turned into light and went into Rapten's third eye. The bird spins, summoning a tornado. Rapten created an updraft and went high into the sky. Rapten exited the castle and began to fly out of the Citadel.

* * *

A/N: And so we bounce away from the Black Citadel.

**Tepu's Age and Virginity**

Indri age every 10 years, so 180 Indri years would be the same as 18 human years. Also, Tepu is a monk who just became an adult. And since he is a monk, he can't just have sex even after he just became an adult (a young adult at that).

**Duga is Suffering**

Just think Anima from FFX, I based Duga solely off of Seymour's mom. Duga is the embodiment of torment and darkness, the very thing the Indri accepted as a part of their way of life, for if they are to be happy, they must also know how to feel sorrow and pain.

**Choenyi**

Being the Earth Heruka, Choenyi is a very hard Heruka. He has a balance between offense and defense, but not much speed. As a staunch defender, he is an unmovable wall. He can create shockwaves with a punch.

**Rapten**

Being the Wind Heruka, Rapten is very fast, hits hard, but could go down in a few good hits. He has mastery of the air and can call forth the winds.

**Maha**

Maha, being the Fire Heruka, is perhaps one of the most strongest Heruka in terms of attack power. He can augment his body temperature and can either create magma or fire from his hands. His kanabo is fierce and could destroy a wall with ease.

**Olga and Chloe**

Blue Oni, Red Oni, pretty self explanatory. Both of them hates humans (although Olga might just hate them more, I could be wrong).

**Volt**

Yeah... not going to kill him off here. Just letting him know what he's dealing with.

* * *

And that's all we got. Stay Tuned.


	4. Chapter 3

**Kuroinu: The Power of the Third Eye**

**Chapter 3**

**Heruka**

Volt woke with that burning pain in his stomach. He got up slightly to notice a scar on it. That damn monk. He had quite the balls to just straight up attack him, and to assume a completely different form too while he was at it. Just what the hell was **that **all about? Kin never said anything about them taking different forms. The Dark Elf Queen and her knight escaped. They must have escaped after everything that just happened. Still, that monk was going to be in for it. Even if he tells the Seven Shields Alliance, it won't matter. By this time, that declaration is already heading out to Feoh.

* * *

Tepu could see the blue sky once again through Rapten's eyes. It was dark out. It was hard telling from day and night with that red sky. He could see the moon. It reminded him of Mt. Sumero. He had followed Olga's directions. It was good that Rapten has such a good sense of direction, even in unfamiliar lands. He wondered how the ladies were doing…

* * *

_**Tepu's Inner World**_

The two elves stood in a cave filled with fire and magma. Sitting in the center of this cave was Maha, the Fire Heruka that they saw earlier. The Heruka grinned at their presence.

"It's been a while since a woman has ever stepped into my lair." Maha said. "And my, what voluptous women you are. I can see why that weakling wanted to screw you so bad."

"Weakling?" Olga asked.

"That Volt man or whatever his name was." Maha said. "He had the strength of a warrior, but not the flame that I have."

He stood up.

"We could have had one hell of a party if the kid didn't turn him down. But he takes his religion a bit too seriously." Maha said. "But hey, I can't be mad at him. Now we got you beauties going along with us. Mind partying with me?"

"I want no part in whatever 'party' you have in mind." Chloe said.

"Ah… a woman with fire in her heart. My type of woman." Maha said. "I like my women the way I like my weapons, forged with the fire of a warrior with a sense of honor."

A Heruka who values strength as well as the drive in a warrior. This Maha was definitely strong and was very war-like. He favored strong willed women as he would favored a field of battle. Olga had noticed various Indri scriptures throughout the cave, no doubt Tepu's thoughts about Maha. According to these scriptures, Maha had every right to be called the strongest beast. He had killed a belu, a type of orc that lived high up in the mountains and took it's head as a trophy, something a beast would have done since the belu were more savage and stronger than the average orc. She was surprised by his physical appearance and some drawings of Maha. The paintings on the cave walls suggested that he looked like a true beast when in actuality, he was more reminiscent of the Oni that come from the eastern lands that the Shrine Maiden comes from. According to other scriptures, he was once a soldier who had lost most of his limbs and wished for death, only to become a fayth as payment for his good deeds of protecting his people from injustice.

A person with a soul sealed in a statue to dream and later create a physical manifestation of these dreams through what the Indri call Iddi, the life force of all living beings.

And those physical manifestations happen to be the Heruka, the fierce deities that know just how to fight.

When Olga took that in mind, it seemed pretty normal for the Indri. For them, becoming a fayth means becoming a Heruka, a spiritual guardian for priests going about their pilgrimage.

It made her think of Braska, the man she saw in the encampment. He had slaughtered many orcs and goblins, but not before he was skewered by a thousand blades and succumbed to blood loss.

It always made her think why the Indri would only send one of their own kind into Eostia when they could descend upon it like an army. They could have easily ended the war if they had multiple Heruka surrounding the Black Citadel. But then she heard Tepu mentioning a balance between harmony and discord. Did they value the balance to the point where invasion seemed wrong? That they thought it wouldn't restore this balance? Then there was a balance between happiness and sorrow. The Indri must see happiness and sorrow as polar opposites that needed to be balanced. Yes… maybe that is the reason. Perhaps it was their way of living.

* * *

They went to a waterfall where a woman was supposedly drinking out of a gourd. The woman had dark skin, looked almost human, her hair tied into large balls, running down to her feet. She was wearing clothes alright. She looked like a belly dancer. She stopped drinking and looked at the ladies. She looked drunk.

"Oh hello there ladies… here for a drink?" The woman asked.

"No thanks… I'd rather not be intoxicated at the moment." Chloe said.

"No thank you Ms…"

"Sonam." The woman said. "I am the Water Heruka."

Sonam puts the gourd down and walks over to the women. Her body morphed into water and streamed towards Olga before reforming itself. Sonam slipped a finger up Olga's abdomen while grasping Olga's cheek with her other hand.

"Oh… you seem to be filling in the right places~." Sonam said. "Oh how I envy you."

"Let me guess, all the men seemed to love you and now you miss having a physical body." Olga said.

"Oh the men loved the way I danced. And I was quite the looker." Sonam said.

She went over to Chloe, who quickly backed from Sonam.

"Now dear, no need to be so… ugh. You get the point." Sonam said. "Nonetheless, you two look so… tempting to the eye of the beholder… so voluptuous… oh how envious I am…"

A screech was heard.

"Duga… oh Duga… does anyone feel bad for Duga?" Sonam asked.

"You know him personally?" Olga asked.

"Well… no." Sonam said. "See… he has lived a life full of pain. He was… a special case. His dreams took the form of a horrifically tortured beast that had been mummified and bound in chains. The physical manifestation of suffering and sorrow and pain. Destined to be in agony."

"Fated to live with agony…" Olga said.

"You know, you should see him. He might even calm down if he sees you." Sonam said. "In fact, allow me to take you to his place."

"Actually, that won't—"

Sonam turns into water and grabs the two elves and shoots upward. She traversed all the way to an island bounded by chains. Sonam left the two there.

"Go right on in and be nice to him." Sonam said before leaving the two.

"Wait! Gah! Should have known she'd—"

"Well, we can't stand idly by." Olga said. "Let's go."

The two elves go in.

* * *

The elves moved down a corridor filled with chains. The elves entered a chamber and found what appeared to be a towering two part creature. The top half looked like a mummified being with its head covered in bandages. It had fangs on both jaws. The eyes were light blue. Blood flowed down its eyes. The lower half looked like a horned beast with three eye sockets in the skull. The Heruka noticed the elves and looked down. It snarled.

"That's… Duga?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. It would appear so." Olga said. "I can sense great power from it. It projects an aura of death and fear."

"Death and… fear?" Chloe asked.

"It is like looking at a ghost." Olga said. "Fascinating."

Duga snarled.

"It seems it cannot speak…" Olga said. "Maybe the pain has made him forget how to talk."

An idea came to mind.

"Are you Duga?" Olga asked.

The Heruka snarled in response. It began to speak, but in a language that sounded ancient.

"What is he—"

"He says that he was never expecting women to enter his domain." Olga said. "I know this language. It's an ancient form of Indrian language."

"You know how to translate it?"

"Yes. I know all of the letters, words and syllables." Olga said.

"What is he saying now?"

"He says that the monk would come here and sing the Hymn. Hearing it soothed his soul." Olga said. "A song to ease his suffering."

* * *

Rapten saw a castle and a city built around it, protected by the walls.

'_Is this the place?'_ Rapten thought. "Hey! Ladies, we're here!"

"_Alright, touch down somewhere quiet."_ Olga commanded.

Rapten dove for a spot that seemed isolated. The Wind Heruka landed on a tree before touching the ground. The Heruka faded into the wind. Tepu stood on firm ground. He looked around. The place seemed quiet. His third eye opened as Olga and Chloe jumped out of his head.

"Yup… judging by this atmosphere, I'd say this is Feoh." Olga said. "It's good to finally look at regular sky again."

"And depending on what you do, it may be the last." A voice said.

The group turned around. There stood a woman with armor with a sword. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I don't know what has possessed you to come here, but I will not allow you to escape your judgment, Olga Discordia." The woman said. "I am Alicia Arcturus, and by the order of Celestine Lucross, you are under arrest. Resist, and I'll use lethal force to restrain you."

* * *

A/N: And so ends this chapter.

**Duga**

Being the Heruka that embodies pain and sorrow, Duga is a Heruka that would bring death with his magic. But upon using it, he will experience pain. His fayth had lived in so much pain and sorrow that his dream manifested into this horrid form that personified suffering and death. Two halves, one being his humanity while the other was a beast who wants to lash out at anyone who has either wronged him or he finds malicious. Only the Hymn of the Heruka calms him down.

**Sonam**

Her fayth was a dancer. She would always bring smiles upon all her people, both by her dancing and singing and through... pleasure. But then she grew tired of that life and became a fayth to have something new. Thus her dream created Sonam, the Water Heruka known to get drunk when she isn't on the job.

**Maha**

Maha values strength above all else. If one was not strong, he didn't see a warrior. He saw a weakling. He has a strange attraction with women who challenge him, as he sees such women as worthy warriors and childbearers of potentially strong children who would grow up to become a warrior.

* * *

Till we meet again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kuroinu: The Power of the Third Eye**

**Chapter 4**

**Alicia and Prim**

Alicia couldn't believe her eyes. The Dark Elf Queen stood in front of her. And along with her was her subordinate and some boy who looked to be Prim's age.

"Has the Dark Elf Queen decided to grab herself a boy toy or something?" Alicia asked.

The Queen's subordinate pulled out a pair of daggers.

"I wouldn't bother." Alicia said. "I know how to use a sword and I certainly know how to fight against people who use daggers."

"Now, now, there is no need for violence, yes?" The boy said as he came out in between them. "Hello there, I am Tepu, son of Braska, a priest and a messenger of Itia on a pilgrimage to spread peace and restore balance in all things."

There was silence.

"Who?" Alicia asked.

"Did you see anyone carrying…" the boy said before a third eye suddenly opened and he reached his hand into it.

Alicia was alarmed by the third eye. She remembered seeing someone with that eye before… It was only a year ago…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Alicia looked to see a group of dead hobgoblins slain by a man with three eyes, holding two swords in his hands. One of the swords was split like a fork.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

The boy pulled an axe out of his head.

"Did you see anyone holding this?" The boy asked.

"No… but I have seen a man with three eyes."

"You have seen my father Braska? Well I am his son, Tepu, out to finish this pilgrimage." The boy said.

"His son?" Alicia asked. "So then why are you—"

"Well… this man named Volt—"

"Your mercenaries had no intention on turning me over." Olga said.

"A clever lie." Alicia said. "Not going to work."

"Actually, she speaks the truth, my memory is very good." Tepu said.

"And so are my guards." Alicia snapped her fingers.

Knights came out of the shadows and had swords pointing at their necks.

"Um… can't we be peaceful about it? No bloodshed, yes?" Tepu said.

"Oh don't worry, you won't be losing your head. But you'll be going to the dungeons." Alicia said. "From there, I'll decide your fate."

She motioned her guards to take them away.

"Wait!" A voice cried.

Alicia turned to see Prim.

"Prim, this is dangerous, go back—"

"Is it true? That you're his son?" Prim asked.

"He just said that." Olga said.

"Quiet." Alicia said, turning to the dark elf.

She turned to her younger sister.

"Sister, if this boy really is the son of the man who saved your life on that day as he claims to be and that you have a reason to believe him, I suggest you prove it." Alicia said.

Prim breathed deeply, exhaling a long breath. She began to hum a tune. Alicia turned to the boy, who then began to move his hands to his chest and arch his fingers, almost like he was holding a sphere, and began to sing along with the humming.

**Euieya**

**Nokonemo**

**Mirini**

The song sounded calming. A sense of warmth snuck into her heart.

**Okujunoo**

**Asanebo**

She then turned to Prim.

**Rokishimanate**

She turned to the boy.

**Ieyui**

The boy and Prim stopped.

"So, you **do** know that song." Prim said.

"Of course I do! It is the song of prayer, the Hymn of the Heruka." Tepu said. "As a monk and as Itia's messenger, I work sing the hymn to bring peace to all, living or dead."

"That man bummed it when he walked away. I never thought in my life that you would be his son, or that he had a son." Prim said. "Sister, this proves it. Please let him go."

Alicia knew she couldn't turn her request down. She too had a debt to the man. She and Prim both had a debt to the man.

"Take the elves away. The boy stays with me." Alicia said.

The knights took Olga and her subordinate, leaving the priest alone.

"Come, we have much to discuss." Alicia said.

She sheathed her sword. She began to walk towards the house.

* * *

Tepu followed the two ladies into the large hut. He followed them to a room with a table and some chairs. He sat down on one of them.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, it's just that I never thought Olga would need a monk to slip past her captors so easily." The woman said. "I am Alicia Arcturus, Princess Knight of the Citadel of Feoh. My sister, Prim Fiorire, is the Princess Knight of the Citadel of Ur."

The pink haired girl, who he assumed was Prim, sat down on a chair next to Alicia.

"Tell me, why did you come here?" Alicia asked.

"To complete my pilgrimage." Tepu said. "Every 100 years, my people would go on a pilgrimage. I have just reached the final stretch of the pilgrimage, or so I thought at least."

"Every 100 years… I've heard stories about your kind, the Indri I think were the name they went by." Alicia said. "Your people were once involved in Eostia, but then fled to the mountains in the north. Now all of a sudden, after 100 years or so, you just come to Eostia for a pilgrimage, but to what end?"

"To bring peace and restore the balance between chaos and order." Tepu said. "As his chosen messenger, I must bring peace to the world. Only then will I be able to return to the mountains of my people."

"I see…" Alicia said. "Your father… did you… happen to come across him by chance?"

Tepu was about to speak, but he stopped.

His father was dead.

Should he tell them? If he does… but if he doesn't…

"He… he perished." Tepu said. "He is no more."

Alicia and Prim looked a bit shaken by his words.

"He's dead?" Alicia asked.

"Unfortunately. He is." Tepu said. "I had not seen him since he went out on his pilgrimage and when I started training in being a monk."

"I see…" Alicia said. "Well… you are his son. The least I can do is give you a place to live in. The attic will have to for now."

Tepu smiled and clapped his hands together.

"I thank you for your generosity." Tepu said.

"You should probably get some rest." Alicia said. "You must have traveled a great deal to get here. You can explain the rest of your story in the morning."

She got up.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to chat with the Dark Elf Queen." Alicia said. "And don't try anything funny with Prim while I'm gone."

She left the room and left the house. Tepu merely cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, my sister can be quite protective of me and her people." Prim said. "You said that the last time you saw him was when he left for his pilgrimage, then you began to train as a monk. What's it like?"

"Oh, being a priest of Itia, it takes great resolve to uphold his teachings." Tepu said. "A great monk casted a spell on all who wished to become monks. This spell would protect us from the time of mating or _nop rraf_."

"Huh?" Prim asked.

"See, we Indri have lived longer than most of your kind. We could live for more than centuries. But unlike your kind, we become adults by 180 years." Tepu said. "When we reach that age, that is when we are susceptible to the time of mating. Occurring only every full moon. We Indri succumb to the desire to… Uh… mate."

Tepu's face was turning red.

"Oh… I'm not good with this… explaining it to a girl like you… oh…" Tepu said. "You barely know much of our customs and faith and I know so little of yours."

"It's ok. You're doing great. Tell me more." Prim encourages.

"Ok…" Tepu said, taking a deep breath. "By the teachings of Itia, we Indri must only mate with those we can emotionally bond to."

"Huh… is that so?" Prim asked. "So your people come from the mountains, correct?"

"Ah yes, Mt Sumeru. My people mostly live in Sumeru." Tepu said.

"Anyone else living in the mountains with your people?" Prim asked.

"Yes… the Wartigers." Tepu said. "They like to fight a lot. They live outside the mountains and hunt for animals."

"What do they look like?" Prim asked curiously.

"Half man, half feline. They are very swift." Tepu said. "We Indri have made a peaceful relationship with them, but they can be… unreasonable sometimes."

"Amazing…" Prim said. "So that third eye of yours, what does it do?"

"Well… I think you should see for yourself." Tepu said.

His third eye opened. It shined. There was a flash and Prim was gone. He meditates.

* * *

_**Inner World**_

Prim found herself amazed by the world she was in. There were floating islands about. She felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned to see Tepu.

"This is my Inner World. It's the world of my soul." Tepu said.

"The world of your soul?" Prim asked. "I'm… in your soul? That's amazing…"

He grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to the Heruka!"

"Heruka?"

* * *

Maha sat in the volcanic cave with Sonam's gourd. He was drinking the water in it. Maha noticed Tepu bringing Prim with him. He got up and stopped drinking.

"Oi… kid, who's the girl you got there?" Maha asked.

"Oh, Maha, this is Prim. Prim, Maha." Tepu introduced.

"Uh… hello there, Maha." Prim said.

He squinted his eyes. He walked over to them and sat down, gourd in hand before he popped the cap loose again. He looked at her.

"She doesn't look tough…" Maha said.

He began to drink out of the gourd. It was obvious that he was drunk.

"But her body is quite the pretty little thing. You got good tastes when it comes to the ladies…"

"SHAKLAVA!" Tepu said, smacking him with a pan.

"OW!" Maha said. "On Itia's third eye! I must be the only Heruka who gets assaulted in his own fucking cave!"

Tepu dragged Prim. Prim was confused.

* * *

Sonam was bear hugging Tepu when he brought the girl in.

"Oh my _musko_! You really found yourself a good bride after all!" Sonam said.

"Wait… uh… I didn't say anything about being his bride!" Prim said with a red face.

"Oh…" Sonam said, releasing Tepu.

She began to weep.

"Uh..."

"Don't."

* * *

Prim was hiding behind Tepu as he showed her Duga. Apparently, he didn't think this through well enough. She was scared by Duga, that was for sure.

"Tepu… he looks scary." Prom said.

"He's a really nice guy if you know him better." Tepu said. "But do not try to speak with his lower half, it is very dangerous."

"How dangerous?"

"I'm forbidden to go into detail about it for it brings a bad omen." Tepu said. "Let's move on."

* * *

Choenyi was meditating. The two just watched as he meditated.

"He's so big…" Prim said.

"Let's just move on…" Tepu said.

* * *

The light blue skinned Taro was sitting in his chair. His place was full of ice and cold. Prim was shivering from the cold. Tepu kept her warm. Taro looked displeased with Tepu. He merely sighed.

"Tepu, the women of this land may be sexually attractive, but that does not mean you can turn your inner world into a cesspool of lust." Taro said. "Need I remind you that we have a pilgrimage to attend to?"

"I know that." Tepu said.

"Then why is it that this woman stands before me?" Taro asked. "Unless you think she might be special."

"I don't know Taro, you tell me." Tepu said.

Taro got up and looked at the shivering woman. He scanned her from top to bottom.

"I see… not physically strong enough to tackle a belu, but I sense great magical potential." Taro said.

"Huh?"

"Ah! You mean she could be a powerful Magoi user!" Tepu said.

"That is exactly what I said." Taro said, flicking a finger at Tepu.

"You mean I can become a great mage?" Prim asked.

"Yes, with the proper training." Taro said. "Now leave, I hate to be pestered."

* * *

An old man with a staff was stroking his beard. The Thunder Heruka, Yudron, looked at Prim with fascination.

"Hm… she has potential with Magoi. A fine woman indeed." Yudron said.

"Um… thank you Mr. Yudron." Prim said.

"Oh please, don't flatter this old man." Yudron said. "It was nothing."

Prim looked to Tepu.

"So, why is Yudron an old man?" Prim asked.

"He is one of the wisest Heruka to live. His fayth was a hermit." Tepu said.

"A hermit…" Prim said.

"He could call down a cataclysm of storms down that could even turn forests into wastelands." Tepu said.

"Really?"

"Oh it is true. In fact I can show you how it's done." Yudron said. "But only if you take your panties off, get naked and let me see those bare melons."

"W-What?!" Prim said, putting her arms over her breasts with a red face.

A vein popped off in Tepu's head and he kicked the Heruka in the face.

"STUPID OLD PERVERT! YOU JUST WANT TO SEE HER NAKED!" Tepu said. "DAMN _JIJI!_"

A vein popped in Yudron's head before he smacked Tepu with his staff.

"DISRESPECTFUL _KOZO_!" Yudron said. "HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDER'S WISHES?!"

"WISHES?! YOU ARE STUPID PERVERT OF AN OLD MAN!" Tepu said. "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT ARE BOOBS!"

Prim watched as the two just squabbled.

* * *

_**Back in Feoh...**_

Prim came out of Tepu's third eye. Tepu woke up.

"Wow…" Prim said. "I never knew your father was accompanied by them."

"Yeah… and I was only learning about them." Tepu said. "So uh… my father, what was he like when you saw him?"

"He was… well… he seemed like a warrior who has fought countless battles." Prim said. "I could have sworn that was what the smell of blood on him was."

"Huh?" Tepu asked. "I see… he slayed a lot of demons…"

"Yes… and… he saved my life." Prim said. "I want to make it up to that man, so… tell me what exactly brought you to bring the Dark Elf Queen into Feoh?"

He was silent. He wasn't sure if he should tell her. But he can't lie to her. That's against Itia's teachings. To lie about something that is highly important is a terrible thing to do.

"Do you know about the Black Dogs?" Tepu asked.

"Why of course I do. The Seven Shields Alliance hired them for a reason." Prim said. "To put an end to the war."

"Then… you don't know." Tepu said.

"Don't know what?" Prim asked.

"That they had no intentions on helping you in the first place." Tepu said.

Prim's irises shrunk along with her pupils. Her face was one with shock.

"Y-You're lying…" Prim said. "You mean they… they… but… you're lying!"

Tepu frowned.

"I wish I was." Tepu said. "But if I did, Itia wouldn't forgive me if everyone knows that I lied to them."

* * *

_**In the dungeon…**_

Alicia had never been so furious. She trusted them just as all the other Princess Knights had. And now Volt has… and to make matters worse, the Dark Elf Queen's magic potential **has** gotten weaker, and if the Orcs know, then…

"So then… where are they going to strike?" Alicia asked.

"If I were his advisors, I'd go for Feoh and Ur. Those two are the closest to Garan." Olga said. "I could help you beat them, but then you'd have to restore my magic capabilities first. Do you have something for that?"

Alicia was silent.

"How am I to trust you?" Alicia asked.

"Do you have any other option?" Olga replied.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting.

**The Indri Song of Prayer**

It's like the Song of the Fayth, only... huh. Actually I think I may have just thrown random words here and there.

**Yudron**

He's basically Ramuh with the personalities of Master Roshi and Jiraiya and could still kill you with a Judgement Bolt.

**Taro**

Uh... He's basically male Shiva, only colder than ice.

* * *

Stay Tuned for next time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kuroinu: The Power of the Third Eye**

**Chapter 5**

**The Siege of Feoh**

The people of Feoh were evacuating the citadel's streets. Soldiers were at the ready and Alicia watched from her castle. Alicia held a crumpled up letter sent by the Black Dogs no doubt. It was appalling. Make this country a service nation? Like hell she was going to let them do that. The Black Dogs were approaching Feoh.

"Madam, we brought the Dark Elf as ordered." Her knight commander spoke.

She was a brunette.

"Bring her in." Alicia said.

The doors opened and Chloe came up to Alicia.

"So, why exactly do you need my help?" Chloe asked.

"I have a feeling something isn't right." Alicia said. "I've had all the civilians taken so they could be evacuated from the city. But so far… there's only one person who hasn't reported in. Find the minister of Feoh and get him to one of the evacuation areas."

"Hmph. Alright then, but only if—"

"Don't worry, your Queen will use magic again, that I can promise." Alicia said.

"Fine then." Chloe said.

* * *

'_Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!'_ Beasley thought. _'The whole Citadel is on high alert! How the hell did they find out what happened?! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to that stupid offer!'_

He got the powder barrels near the gate. The man was in tears though at the thought of everything completely wrong. He got the torch lit. All he had to do was—

A dagger barely missed his head. He turned to see a grinning dark elf.

"Now this is very convenient. Of all the places I'd go just to find you and never did I think that you'd be here, oh minister. And Alicia sent me to find you." The dark elf said.

'_Knew it!'_ Beasley thought. "B-Back! I'll lit the barrels if you come any closer!"

"Do it and you may find that you are one hand short." The dark elf said.

"I'll do it! Don't you even dare!" Beasley said.

His hand was shaking. Before he could light the barrel, the elf kicked him in the face just away from the barrels, sending the torch into the air. She caught the torch and blew it out. She tossed it off to the side.

"Good thing you didn't touch the barrels or I would have gladly severed a hand." The elf said. "Now let's just go and take you elsewhere."

An explosion went off at the furthest wall. They had broken through.

"And so it begins…" The elf said. "Too bad the only ace in the hole fumbles."

'_I'm dead…'_ Beasley thought.

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

Tepu was ordered to be Prim's protector by Alicia herself. He stood with Prim in the only safest place Alicia could think of.

The basement of the house.

But even then, the sound of an explosion could be heard.

"It's starting…" Prim said.

Tepu felt it wrong to stay here, but he couldn't leave Prim without a weapon. An idea came to mind.

"Hop into my Inner World." Tepu said. "I'll take them on!"

"W-Wait… I think…" Prim said.

She looked through the basement and found a pair of swords. One of them had two prongs designed like flames and another being that of a simple sword. The first sword had a holster on it.

"Your father let my sister have his swords, but she felt it was best to keep them in the house in case there was someone who can use it, so—"

Tepu took the swords. He puts the smaller sword into the holster. The holster slid out and extended. The prongs formed a spear.

"My father's weapon." Tepu said. "He thought of everything…"

"R-Really? I thought it was his way of saying thanks." Prim said. "Also… when could it do that?"

"Since my father made it." Tepu said. "Also, I'm pretty sure that would imply that he would want either you or your sister to use."

"Oh…" Prim said.

He splits the spear into the swords again.

"Now then, time for me to fulfill my duty as Itia's Messenger!" Tepu said.

"Wait, you're going to fight against my sister's orders?" Prim asked.

"As a Priest, it is my duty to guide those into peace and tranquility." Tepu said. "But it is also my duty to banish the wicked from this plane of existence!"

"I see… so no matter what I say, you'll go anyways?" Prim asked. "Fine then, I shall accompany you."

She was absorbed into his third eye. He ran upstairs and left the house to join the fight.

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

Alicia cuts down an orc. The battle wasn't in her favor. She had to hold out. She and her forces had to hold out in this battle or it could be all over. Her Knight commander joined her.

"Milady, the enemy is pressing their advantage against us. How long can we hold?" Her knight commander asked.

"We have to hold out until the Dark Elf Queen's magic is restored. It's our only way out of this mess." Alicia said. "We can't surrender!"

"KYAH!"

Alicia turned to see—! Imps! And with nuns tied down and most of their clothing removed! Damned savages!

* * *

Tepu cuts an orc down and gets into a street where a bunch of nuns were being sexually assaulted by imps. One of the imps noticed Tepu and quickly looked at him.

"Well… it's been a while since I've spilled the blood of wicked demons such as yourselves." Tepu said. "Tell me little belus, have you ever tasted the fury of the Son of Braska?"

"Son of Braska? Hey boys! We got ourselves a comedian here!" The lead imp said.

The other imps looked at Tepu and got off the nuns.

"Do you wish to face me now?" Tepu asked. "I would suggest you'd run, but I do not offer anything to wicked beasts."

"It's five on one! You don't stand a chance!" The lead imp said.

"I'm not so sure." Tepu said.

He rushed at the Imps and slashed one of them without hesitation, cutting the imp down. The other imps jumped at him. He puts the swords together and forms the spear. He twirls it around, parrying their attacks. The monk impales an imp before piercing another one. One of them got its sword up, but he cut the imp down. He tossed his spear at an imp that was fleeing. The imp is pierced on the spear, killing it instantly.

He picked up the spear and splits it up into two swords.

"_Incredible… you took them out without even a sweat…" _Prim said.

"Just doing my duty." Tepu said.

"Priest! What are you doing?! Where is—?!"

"Worry not!" Tepu said. "Lady Prim is safe in the Inner World of my soul."

"The—what?" Alicia asked.

His third eye opened up and Prim suddenly appeared.

"L-Lady Prim!" One of the nuns said.

"I'll get them out, keep me and the others protected." Prim said.

"Yes." Tepu said.

"I—I see…" Alicia said. "Carry on! And make sure she returns to your… 'inner world.'"

"Will do!" Tepu said.

"Alright… got it!" Prim said, untying a rope. "That's the last of them."

"Thank you for helping us." The nuns said.

"Oh it was nothing." Tepu said. "I am simply just—"

"Hurry, make for the gates." Prim said. "I'll be safe with him."

"But Lady Prim…"

Tepu looked at the carnage before him. Men killed, blood everywhere, flames. This was…

This was horrible.

He heard Duga singing in his ears.

**Euieya**

A memory clicked into his head. The image of Duga's form manifesting before him. His shrilled up cries resonating in the air.

**Nokonemo**

The third eye of Duga, flashing. Belus suddenly reduced to nothing. Blood spilt, men dead or dying, flames across the village.

**Mirini**

He held the swords tighter.

'_Duga… you wish to weave the song of death…'_ Tepu thought. _'Very well then. Let us share our pain together and inflict that pain onto those who have not atoned for their sins.'_

**Okujunoo**

He cuts his cheek, drawing blood, before using that blood to draw a summoning circle.

**Asanebo**

'_In order to summon Duga, the blood of the summoner must be offered.'_ Tepu thought. _'And when the circle is formed and the ancient chant of Duga has been recited, then the Heruka of Death and Pain shall ascend from Baaj, the land of the dead.'_

**Rokishimanate**

He began to recite the ancient mantra of Duga.

**Ieyui**

* * *

_**Inner World**_

Duga wakes from his slumber. He heard his mantra. His hymn was answered. His summoner has formed the circle. A chain with an anchor came flying down. The anchor hooks to his lower jaw and slowly begins raising him up.

* * *

_**Feoh**_

His third eye opens with the eye of Duga, a light blue color with slit pupils. Chains came out of the circle and began to drag him down. An anchor fell from the sky. Alicia moves to the side as the anchor seemingly didn't crack the floor, but instead fell into a portal of some kind. The chain stopped before it began to slowly reverse. Then… just then, a mummified creature was being pulled up by the neck. Two blue folds like a venus flytrap framed the sides of the being. It's eyes opened as only half of the beast came out of the ground. It lets out a horrible shriek into the air.

Alicia didn't know why, but her body shook. Suddenly, she had seen for a split second, piles of corpses. Why she had that image was unknown to her and that… that terrified her. It was as though death just made itself known to the world. A horrid miasma surrounded the mummified creature.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Volt asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me that we might be in for something bad." Kin said.

"Wait… three eyes! The damn monk's here!" Hicks said.

"Hicks,"

"Totally on it! Wanted to waste the bastard after pulling that damn cheap shot at you!" Hicks said as he ran off to the side.

* * *

Duga's third eye began to glow.

_Oh, bringer of death,_

_Bringer of plagues,_

_Bringer of sorrow,_

His third eye flashed. An invisible force came down on a group of Black Dog mercenaries behind several others. Suddenly, their bodies were completely crushed into nothing. A huge blast wave sent them flying.

_Bring about the apocalypse,_

_Bring about the destruction,_

_Let there be pain and torment ,_

_For all deemed as great sinners,_

_Must now face great damnation,_

_By your crude punishments,_

_For sin has no place among the pure,_

_And the wicked will never rest._

The beast flashes his eye again, letting out a howling screech. Another blast of energy. He flashes his eye over and over again, destroying buildings and carving out pieces of the streets. Blood flowed from the third eye like tears.

Prim came up the walls to see Duga howling in pain. The beast began to stop. By the time Duga stopped, there was destruction. Parts of the city were obliterated and reduced to flaming rubble. Duga began to sink into the ground. Coming out was Tepu, being slowly risen from the ground. He had fully risen out of the ground and regained consciousness. Prim caught Tepu and held him up as he had lost his balance.

"Oh… so that is what it's like to not have legs…" Tepu said. "Now I wonder why Duga keeps his lower half around when it gives him no legs."

"Are you ok?" Prim asked.

"Yes… I just forgot I had legs just now." Tepu said. "Other than that, I'm fine."

A dagger came flying and Alicia was quick to knock it back. Hicks caught the dagger.

"Dang it, every time I do it someone just knocks it back. Am I doing something wrong again?" Hicks said to himself.

"I don't know, you tell me, treacherous mercenary dog." Alicia said. "Because you might be seeing the gallows very soon for this betrayal and for trying to take the life of a Princess Knight."

"What? I wasn't aiming at her, I was aiming for the three eyed monk over there." Hicks said. "But the plan's gone to hell, so I guess I'll have to force my way through."

A lightning bolt smacked him off the wall. He fell into a hay pile on a cart. He popped out of it. On the walls was none other than Olga Discordia holding aloft a staff with a glowing jewel.

"Well shit…" Hicks said. "We are fucked..."

* * *

"Bullshit…" Volt said to himself. "That's bullshit!"

"Well… it would seem now her powers have been restored." Kin said. "But they haven't restored her full magical might, but in these circumstances right now, a retreat is in order."

Volt was gripping his sword tightly. He looked at Olga in anger.

'_Don't you dare look down on me…'_ Volt thought. _'I… I won't let you end my ambitions!'_

"Volt. Let it go." Kin said.

Volt looked to Kin.

"We've lost. We can't fight under these conditions. The kid had us beat from the start. And obviously, it seems our mole got found out." Kin said. "We stay, we die."

Hicks ran over to the two.

"So uh… what are we doing?" Hicks asked.

"I have nothing that can beat her, even while her magical power hasn't been completely restored." Kin said. "We're getting out of here."

"But what about Beasley?!"

"He failed, that's what." Kin said. "We have no choice."

"DAMN YOU!" Volt yelled. "JUST BECAUSE YOU BEAT ME HERE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CRUSHED MY AMBITIONS! HEAR ME?!"

* * *

'_Pitiful man.'_ Olga thought. _'You've realized that you have lost and yet you prattle on like your ambition is unbreakable… How utterly pitiful.'_

"THE NEXT TIME I TAKE YOU BITCHES ON, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU'LL BE WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU!" Volt yelled.

"And so his intentions are made clear." Alicia said.

The Black Dogs began to retreat. The demons were right behind them. Alicia raised her sword into the air, letting its blade shine forth, signaling victory. Tepu turned to Olga.

"It seems you surprise me at every turn." Olga said. "It is a good thing you came here when the Black Dogs stormed my Citadel."

"Huh?"

"If it weren't for you, I'd have been no more than a plaything to them." Olga said. "You should rest."

"Yeah… whatever you say…"

"Lady Olga, I found someone that I think has been acting rather suspicious." Chloe said, dragging Beasley up here.

"B-Beasley! What the—"

"He almost lit powder barrels near the inner walls of the Citadel, so I stopped him." Chloe said.

"Did he now?" Olga asked. "Beasley was it? Have you ever known how Braska is known to kill people who betray others?"

"E-Eh?" Beasley asked.

"Well get this, his son likes to kill people who are traitors too." Olga said.

"And I found this in his pockets." Chloe said, pulling a bag of money.

"Beasley! How could you! I—! The people trusted you! **I** trusted you! **Prim** trusted you!" Alicia said. "How could you—?!"

"YOU ARE THE CELERY STICK THAT BROKE THE BACK OF A SEA URCHIN!" A fully angered Tepu said, clashing his sword against one another.

Olga erected magical chains to hold Tepu back.

"Now if you don't want me to let him loose, start talking." Olga said.

"I… I…" Beasley said. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T KILL ME!"

He cried a river of tears.

"Shut him up." Olga said.

"With. Pleasure." Chloe said before knocking the man out cold.

"You'd let a wicked traitor live?!" Tepu asked lividly. "Does whatever god you worship allow this sort of shameful action go unnoticed?!"

"We have laws here." Alicia said. "He'll be punished, but not with a sudden blade at his throat."

"Please… Tepu. Let him go. He's not worth it." Prim said.

"L-Lady Prim…" Tepu said. "I see… I was… wrong to believe that… but would Itia forgive such actions?"

"Trust me priest, he'll get his share of punishments. I'll see to it myself that he gets a fate worse than death." Alicia said. "And that's either imprisonment or exile."

She looked to the knight commander.

"Begin assessing casualties." Alicia said.

"Yes your highness." The commander said.

She sighed.

"Lady Lucross is not going to be happy with the news I bear." Alicia said.

"No need, I'll tell her myself." Olga said.

"Y-You're going to Ken? But what if—?"

"Chloe, why do you think I let the boy take us here?" Olga asked.

"You mean… you wish to…"

"Yes… better to make amends now than later." Olga said. "And boy, you get some rest. You deserve it."

"Y-Yes…" Tepu said.

And with that, the battle was over. Prim looked to Tepu. She could see signs of strain on his body. Such frightening power… and such a dastardly cost to use it.

* * *

A/N: And thus we bore witness to Tepu basically pulling Anima out of his ass and killing everything because hey Anima did that after the Blitzball tournament, ya?

**Beasley's**** a dead mofo**

Nuff said.

**Rolf reference**

I mean... it's hard to resist throwing them out there.

And... that's everything. Until next time folks.


	7. Chapter 6

**Kuroinu: Power of the Third Eye**

**Chapter 6**

**The Princess and the Priest**

Prim held off a wand that was sent here from Ur. Prim requested that it would be made. She held the wand towards a pot. In the room was of course, Olga, who had yet to set off for Ken. Since she knew more about magic, Prim felt it necessary to learn from Olga.

"Now, like we discussed earlier," Olga said. "Open your mind, think of the element you want to use, coalesce your magic into that element and then unleash it."

"Y-Yes!" Prim said.

She took a breath and focused. A fireball began to form above the head of the wand. She swung it, hurling the fireball at the pot, destroying it.

"I… I did it!" Prim said.

"Hmph. For your first try at black magic, you did well." Olga said. "Let's see… we've covered white magic, you did well in that area. I can see you being good with black magic. I think you might do well in using magic."

"R-Really Ms. Discordia?" Prim asked. "Will I be as good as you are in magic?"

"You… you don't have to compare yourself to me. Or Celestine for that matter." Olga said. "You just have a long way to go."

"I see…" Prim said. "I can finally be able to fend for myself. No more needing to be protected by others…"

"Yes yes, in any case, I have to go check on the boy." Olga said. "I hope Chloe isn't being harsh as I suspect she is."

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

Tepu was pushed back. Chloe looked infuriated.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to fight or are you trying merely to guard a lot?!" Chloe asked.

"I-I'm Sorry! I—!"

"No excuses! I don't care if your opponent is a woman and I could care less about your complaints!" Chloe said. "And you're holding them wrong!"

He looked at his swords. The two pronged sword was facing away from Chloe while his smaller sword was facing towards her. He changed up their position so it would be the reverse.

"Better! Now again!" Chloe said.

He came at her. He swung his two pronged sword at her, only for her to duck and have a knife at his throat. She tripped him over and got the knife close to his neck.

"Imbecile! How do you expect to fight an enemy with daggers if you can't even follow up fast enough?!" Chloe said.

"S-Sorry!" Tepu said

Olga and Prim entered the room.

"Yup… as I suspected." Olga said. "Chloe…"

"Don't look at me your highness, it's the boy who is at fault! He can't even concentrate!" Chloe said.

"Chloe…" Olga said. "Let me have a talk with him."

"As you wish…" Chloe said, her anger simmering.

The dark elf left, leaving just the three of them. Olga went over to the boy and got him up.

"So, mind explaining how you managed to fumble that up?" Olga asked.

"I'm sorry… perhaps today is not my best day and…"

"Boy, that's not what you're telling me." Olga said. "I can see it in your eyes. Something is wrong today. Now tell me what it is."

"I—I…" Tepu said. "Don't you think—?"

"_Don't bother. Just tell me with your thoughts." _Olga said telepathically.

'_Huh… oh. Ok then…' _Tepu thought. _'See… remember when I said I was a virgin? That's because of this spell that protects me from feeling the effects of something… very well kept private from outsiders…'_

"_And I'll assume it has something to do with Indri biology." _Olga said.

'_Y-Yes…'_ Tepu thought. _'See… when we Indri reach adolescence or become adults, we… we… we become very well possessed by our instinctual need to… to mate.'_

"_I see… so that is what keeps troubling you."_ Olga said. _"And this spell has worn off by now?"_

'_Yes…'_ Tepu thought.

"Uh… Ms. Discordia?" Prim asked.

"I think you should take him home for today." Olga said. "He needs to rest."

"R-Right…" Prim said.

"Go along boy, you've done enough." Olga said.

He stashed his weapons and walked with Prim. Chloe came in.

"So?" Chloe asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"Well… ever wondered what would happen if you suddenly started feeling highly aroused for no apparent reason?" Olga asked. "That's how Indri puberty is like after one comes out of it."

Chloe immediately knew where the conversation was going now.

"You don't mean—"

"Yes… he—"

"By the Goddess my lady!" Chloe said. "You don't have to say it!"

"No, not **that**." Olga said. "I mean he's in heat."

"Oh… I thought you meant to say he—" Chloe said. "But then what you said implies that he—!"

"Yup. That's the problem." Olga said. "Now if you excuse me, I got a couple to follow."

"Are you serious right now?" Chloe asked.

"Look, if he gets her pregnant, no god or goddess is going to fix what Alicia would do to him." Olga said. "Speaking of which, how is Beasley?"

"Terrified beyond the point of rational thinking." Chloe said. "The man should be dead from fright at this point. He is in no condition to tell us anything if he suddenly begins to panic."

"So nothing." Olga said. "Just the fact that he was about to light some gunpowder and just that."

"Yes." Chloe said. "Should I—"

"No. Better he dies at the hands of those he deceived." Olga said. "A much more fitting end to his life I'd say. Now I got to go and track him."

* * *

_**Feoh**_

Prim and Tepu were walking together. Relief had arrived from Ur just a day ago. The wall was being repaired, troops were being replenished, civilians were being assessed and treated. Parts of the Citadel were being rebuilt. Tepu stopped. He pulled out a ceremonial staff from his third eye.

"T-Tepu?" Prim asked.

"Forgive me, but I must perform the sending." Tepu said.

"S-Sending?" Prim asked.

"Yes… to make sure the spirits leave this world before they come back as wicked beings." Tepu said. "It is my duty as a priest to do so when there are those who die an untimely death."

He began to wave the staff around. Lanterns across the city began to leave off a blue flame. Orbs of light emerged from the area. The orbs begin to ascend into the sky, flying in a spiral leading to the sky. Prim watched as he danced with the staff in hand. She felt an emotion that seemed… hard to describe. It was nothing like she had felt before. She watched as he danced. Then it clicked into her mind. She heard of this spiraling formation occurring before.

There were rumors where Braska would go to a place where there had been slaughter and those places would be known by spiraling formations like these. The orbs continued to ascend until there were none left.

He stopped dancing.

"It is done." Tepu said. "Their souls will reach the Realm of Paradise, the Farplane."

She noticed a tear coming from his eye.

"Tepu…" Prim said. "You're sad about doing it."

"Of course. It is painful to send the soul of one's own lover or friend or kin to another realm without them saying goodbye." Tepu said. "But it is Itia's will."

"Cheer up. One day, this will all end and… and you won't have to do it anymore." Prim said. "Besides, you must be hungry after all of that."

"No… even if I were hungry, I believe my appetite lingers no more." Tepu said.

She needed to find a way to cheer him up. But what could do that? An idea clicked into her head.

"About your father… what was he like before coming here?" Prim asked.

"Oh, my father?" Tepu asked. "He was a skilled fighter and he was among the best priests in Mt Sumeru."

"He was?" Prim asked.

"Yes, he knew how to fight and always stuck with Itia's teachings." Tepu said. "He would often look at death smiling and would always act so stubborn."

"I can see the stubbornness in you." Prim said.

"Well, Mother always said I took after my father more." Tepu said. "She was a measly crop farmer in the mountains."

"You grow crops on the mountains?" Prim asked.

"Exactly. We Indri hunt for food, but we also grow crops on mountains like Mt Sumeru." Tepu said. "Can't you do the same?"

"Uh… no." Prim said. "Hey, speaking of food, lets go to the marketplace. I bet you haven't seen the kind of food you wouldn't have been able to find in Mt Sumeru."

She took his hand and went down to the marketplace. There, Tepu couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing. There were so many foods that he didn't even know existed outside Mt Sumeru. He picked up a big fruit that was green and had stripes.

"What's this thing?" Tepu asked.

"It's a watermelon." Prim said.

"Watermelon? A melon full of water!" Tepu said.

"Tepu, wait—"

He opened his jaws and…

**CHOMP!**

He swallowed the chunk he bit off and chewed down, only to spit out tiny seeds.

"Aww… I thought it was full of water…" Tepu said.

"It's not full of water… it's… never mind…" Prim said. "But uh… look at this!"

"GAH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Tepu said. "Is that a—!"

"It's a banana." Prim said. "It's a fruit."

"WHY IS IT SHAPED LIKE THAT?!" Tepu asked. "What sort of poor man do to have—"

"No! This is not a—!"

"Let's move on to something else!" Tepu said.

"Alright… ever seen grapes?"

"G-Grapes?" Tepu asked.

"Yeah, they are bundled up like this." Prim said. "We use them to make wine."

"That's cool…" Tepu said.

"Now this one is a vegetable." Prim said, pulling out an orange… thing.

"Huh? What's that?" Tepu asked.

"It's a carrot. Bunnies love carrots." Prim said.

"Bunny? What's a bunny?" Tepu asked.

"Oh you know, hippity-hop." Prim said. "Fluffy tail, long ears."

"Oh… I think I've seen such an animal before…" Tepu said. "But I don't know the name of it."

Olga watched the two intently.

'_He seems awfully happy with her around.'_ Olga thought.

* * *

_**Later…**_

It was night. The two were upstairs in the house. They looked at the night sky through the window.

"The Sky is so pretty at night…" Tepu said. "I wonder if I'll see Yangtso."

"Yangtso?" Prim asked.

"The Heruka of the Stars." Tepu said. "His Fayth was that of a child."

"A child?" Prim asked.

"Yeah… Yangtso is said to be one of the strongest Heruka above Duga and Wangmo." Tepu said.

"Wangmo?" Prim asked.

"He's the Heruka of Steel, a powerful warrior that can rival Maha in combat." Tepu said. "It was said that he split a mountain with only a wave from his sword, Zankanto."

"Only a wave of his sword?" Prim asked. "So what about Yangtso?"

"I heard that he carries the might of Heaven on his back." Tepu said. "That he could destroy a whole continent with only his breath."

"Wow…" Prim said.

Tepu could feel his desire itching in him. He gulped as he looked at Prim.

"Prim…" Tepu said. "I… I want to thank you for everything."

"You don't have to. I was just…"

"Well… I think I want to." Tepu said.

"Tepu… you really are as stubborn as your father." Prim said.

"Well… see… remember that thing I talked about earlier? About that spell?" Tepu asked.

"Yeah, why do you… ask?" Prim asked. "T-Tepu… don't you think this is a bit—?"

"I… I know. It's sudden for me and… and I…" Tepu said. "I just can't wait any longer. I can't hold it back anymore. I…"

"Oh Tepu…" Prim said. "I… I understand. You don't have to keep it any longer. You can… take your urges out on me. I… I don't mind if it's you because… because I would want to do… this with you."

"Prim…" Tepu said.

He put his hand on her cheek. She felt a surge of emotions run through her like a current. She felt… everything. She felt his desires flowing through her body. She cupped his cheek, and then…

They kissed.

He held her as she held him. The two of them locked together with their lips against one another. They felt each other's tongues rolling over each other. The two kept kissing until they broke it.

"My first kiss… and it's with the son of the man who saved me, a boy who has grown up as a priest." Prim said. "But I guess you don't want to stop with just a simple kiss."

"Who said I wanted to stop with a kiss?" Tepu asked.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

The two looked to see Olga in the room.

"O-Oh!" Tepu said, standing up. "Uh… Lady Olga, this is—!"

"Oh don't even try it." Olga said.

"Uh… Ms Discordia? Why—?"

"I'm here for two reasons." Olga said. "One, you wouldn't think I'd simply let a love affair slip under my nose and two, a little something I had in mind for this situation."

She pulled out a ring and handed it to Prim.

"What is…"

"This is a very special ring." Olga said. "It has quite the magic spell. Put it on."

She puts the ring on and a heart shaped mark appeared over her abdomen.

"As long as that ring is on, you won't have to worry about getting pregnant." Olga said. "Don't ask me how it works. It's complicated. Just know that it will make sure you don't get pregnant in case the priest forgets to pull out at the last second."

She glared at the priest.

"I… I understand…" Tepu said.

"Now I must go to Ken now. I think Celestine wanted to see me." Olga said. "Oh and one more thing, Tepu, since that spell that was on you is gone, you'll be feeling sexual attraction a lot more than a man should, so I'd restrain myself. And if I find out that you've been having sex with girls without having them wear that ring, you better hope I don't find out that they're pregnant if you know what's good for you."

She turned around.

"Now… go back to whatever it was that you were doing." Olga said. "I'll just shut the door on the way out."

She closed the door.

The two looked at each other.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking with this story for well over a month. I'm glad all of you have stayed for this exact moment and I won't disappoint you. Now without further ado…**

* * *

**Lemon Start**

The two got on the bed. Tepu was on top of Prim, panting as she looked at her dress. He had never felt such a heated desire in his body since… never. This was the first time he has ever felt such hot desire in his chest. Prim lowered the clothing over her breasts, exposing them.

'_Prim's boobs…'_ Tepu thought.

He noticed just how big they were. They were vivacious for a girl like Prim. He touched them and fondled them. Prim gave off an audible moan. They felt really soft… soft like the mochi his mother molds into shape whenever she makes mochi cakes. He squeezed them, making Prim moan even more erotic.

"That's a bit rough…" Prim said.

"Should I stop?"

"What gave you the idea that I would want you to?"

He removed one hand off one of her boobs and saw that the nipple was hard. He reached down and began to suck away at her boob. She moaned. She got a hand on his head and held it there against her boob. She moaned as he kept sucking away at her boobs.

"Don't suck them too hard…" Prim said.

He had a hand go down into her panties and rubbed her clit, making her moan even more. He pushed a finger in, making her hold his tighter.

"T-Tepu…" Prim said.

He kept pushing his finger deep inside of her. She suddenly grits her teeth before arching back. She held off a moan as fluids gushed out. He removed a finger and released her boobs. He looked at his finger and noticed it was covered in a wet fluid. Prim was panting a lot.

"Now I'm wet…" Prim said.

"Eh?" Tepu asked.

He looked at her crotch and noticed her panties were wet. He took off her panties and saw her pussy.

"Is that a woman's—?" Tepu asked. "It's… it's so fleshy…"

Prim began to take her clothes off. Her dress and her panties were left on the floor. All that was left was her naked body. Her skin was so supple and her complexion was pale.

"I can't be the only one naked. That's not fair." Prim said.

She sat up and took off his clothes. His vestments lay on the floor. She saw his abs. A full ten pack. His training must have been rigorous. She gulped.

'_So… this is what a man looks like after so much training…' _Prim thought.

She looked down and then saw it.

An erection standing up. She gulped heavily.

'_A… penis.'_

She was reluctant to touch. She wiped her finger up the shaft, making it shudder. She got down on him and pushed her tits against his cock. She felt the shaft against her sternum. A shock went down her spine. She began to move her body up and down, squishing his cock into her cleavage. Tepu groaned.

"P-Prim… this feels…"

"It feels good?" Prim asked.

"Y-Yeah… just like that…" Tepu said.

She kept moving, this time with more enthusiasm.

'_1, 2. 1, 2. 1, 2.'_ Prim counted off.

She opened her mouth and brought her head down on it, feeling the thing fill her mouth. Tepu moaned as he felt her mouth envelop it. She stopped as it was reaching her throat. She had a gag reflex for a moment. She kept moving her chest up and down while sucking at shaft and licking the thing with her tongue while moving her head back and forth. Tepu moaned even more.

"P-Prim… your mouth feels so good…" Tepu said. "J-Just like that…"

She had a steady rhythm in her movements.

'_It tastes so salty…'_ Prim thought.

She felt it throbbing in her mouth. Tepu groaned. She suddenly felt something warm shoot out of his penis. It had her by surprise. She felt her mouth being filled up by the warm fluid. She swallowed a knot of the liquid. It made her throat visibly distend a bit. She swallowed more and more until she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled it out of her mouth and got it into her cleavage and saw ropes of white stuff filling her cleavage and jumping at her face. His cock stopped spurting and she got on her back. She wiped the stuff off her face and cleavage and licked it.

'_Strange… it's like honey… only…'_ Prim thought.

She felt something prodding her pussy and looked to see Tepu, lining it up with her pussy.

"S-Sorry… I… I just wanted to see if… if it could go in…" Tepu said. "Will it fit?"

"I… I don't know…" Prim said. "You can try…"

He pushed his cock into her pussy. Prim mewled in pain.

"Is something wrong?" Tepu asked.

"N-No… keep going." Prim said.

He pushed again. She mewled before it slipped and rubbed her clitoris. He pushed one more time until it got inside. She gave off a short cry. Blood was forming around his cock. It was only the tip and it was breaking her hymen.

"Does it hurt?" Tepu asked.

"Just… keep going."

"Prim—"

"Keep… going."

He pushed in slowly. Prim mewled in pain as she felt it slowly stretching her canal out. She could feel her insides being stretched out by the length and girth of his member. It was like touching the thorns of a rose. She gripped the pillow tightly as tears came flowing from her eyes. Tepu groaned as he hilted her, the glans pressing against her cervix. Prim moaned as she felt it press against it. Prim couldn't believe it herself. It was so big that her insides were stretched out to such a degree. Tepu couldn't believe just how tight it was inside her wet folds. It was like a vice clenching very tightly around his penis.

"Prim… it feels so tight…" Tepu said.

He noticed her tears. She looked at him and then… smiled.

"P-Prim?" Tepu asked.

"C-Congratulations…" Prim said. "You took my virginity. And I in turn took yours."

"Virginity?" Tepu asked.

"It's my first time doing this…" Prim said. "And it's the first time for you as well."

"P-Prim…"

"I'm… I'm so happy that it's with you." Prim said.

"P-Prim…" Tepu said.

"Y-You can move now. I think my body is getting used to your thing…" Prim said. "Let's go on our pace…"

"S-Sure…" Tepu said.

He pulled himself back, feeling her flesh tug at his member. He pulled back until only the tip was in before pushing his hips forward. He hilts her again. In a sudden moment, her cavern clenched tightly and she gasped from feeling it touch her cervix again. He began to move slowly and deeply inside of her, feeling her insides as they caressed his member. Prim brought her arms to his upper back and held him in her arms. He grabbed her waist and pushed himself deeper into her. She moaned as she felt it prodding her cervix.

She felt the pain slowly fading out. She was beginning to feel pleasure from this. She could feel pleasure in her body.

'_Is… is this what sex is supposed to be like?'_ Prom thought. _'It feels so weird, yet so good…'_

'_So this what it's like for a man to do this with a woman?' _Tepu thought. _'Such pleasure… without the spell, I might get addicted to this… oh Itia, forgive me if I indulge myself into this further than I already have…'_

He began to move in a rhythm and at a moderate pace. The two could only let off breathes, save for whenever his member rubs a g-spot. She brought her legs around his waist. He felt her walls clenching ever tighter.

"W-Wait… Tepu, I… _ah_… want to try something…" Prim said.

He stopped. She jumped a bit and pushed him down. She was now on top of him, and his member dig deeper into her flesh. She gasped again. She put her hands on his abdomen and began to ride him, moving up and down on his shaft, coating it in blood and juices. She moaned as she felt it prodding her cervix again.

"P-Prim… this feels so good…" Tepu said.

"With this position… I can have you go deeper inside me…" Prim said. "Oh Tepu…"

It seemed like minutes were passing by and the two upped their pace, matching their movements and slapping their hips together in wild abandon. The smell of perspiration and sex was floating in the air. He grabbed her hips and thrust upwards as she pushed herself up and let gravity bring her down. She could feel his taut balls smacking against her labia. She could feel a knot in her stomach that was beginning to swell. He felt a knot building up in his cock.

"P-Prim… it's coming again… I feel like it's about to burst…"

"Me too…" Prim said. "Inside. Let it out inside me… let me be one with you at this very moment."

"PRIM!"

"TEPU!"

One last thrust against his cervix drove the two over the edge. Prim was screaming in pleasure as Tepu groaned. Their backs arched over with intensity. Her folds clenched tightly as they could as his cock began to spasm and shoot ropes of his seed into her womb. It splashed all over her womb. She suddenly felt as though her body was being endowed with life. Her body was feeling warm and tingly all over, like great amounts of magical energy flowed into her. She felt his cock pumping more knots of his seed inside of her. The heart shaped mark glowed. She felt an incredible heat on her belly. Prim felt her arms getting tired. They pant with fervor as their bodies glistened in sweat. She tried to pull herself off, but felt his seed flowing out of her womb and collecting with her blood and translucent fluids. She pulled herself off him, his cum leaking out of her as she fell on top of him.

**Lemon Ends**

* * *

He pulled the covers over each other. Prim and Tepu looked into each other's eyes.

"Tepu… that was…"

"Yeah… it felt wonderful…"

"So… what does this make us?" Tepu asked. "I mean, we only met each other recently, so friends is one thing, but I'm not sure this makes us lovers of mates for life."

"Hm…" Prim said. "Yeah, that is something of an enigma."

An idea came to mind.

"You know… officially, you're just my bodyguard and friend." Prim said. "But _unofficially,_ you and I are more than friends now. I'd say we are friends with benefits."

"Ah… I see…" Tepu said. "Well then, time for us to rest."

"Yes… let's wait until daybreak." Prim said.

And so, the two drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

A/N: And so we step into march with a new chapter.

**Yangtso, Duga, and Wangmo**

Perhaps the three most strongest Heruka above the likes of Maha, Taro, and Choenyi. These three are capable of doing feats no other Heruka can do. Wangmo could easily destroy a whole mountain with a sword. Yangtso could pretty much obliterate anything. And Duga could pull you down into the depths of hell and introduce you to the lower half of his body which is what is truly horrifying about him since he has no legs to begin with.

**Indri and Sensuality**

The Indri are religious and in matters involving things like sex, any new monks are required to have a spell that inhibits any sexual desires put onto them to prevent them from feeling any need to have sex, be it on instinct or from lust. Of course, once the spell wears off, said sexual desires will surface and the Indri might fall to lust if he or she doesn't regularly meditate until their sexual desires are balanced out with the Indri's conscious mind. The Indri might have perverted thoughts and maybe act perverted in a way.

* * *

A/N: That's all folks.


	8. Chapter 7

**Kuroinu: Power of the Third Eye**

**Chapter 7**

**Ken**

Alicia had returned after giving out Beasley's sentence. He was sentenced to be castrated. No longer will he be able to have children with any woman at all. She went over to the door leading to Prim's room and noticed that the door looked slightly open. She peered through the gap to find… Prim's clothes on the floor?

That's unlike Prim. She wouldn't just toss her clothes down on the floor. And whose clothes were down on the floor with Prim's clothes?

'_Wait… I know those clothes… those are…'_

Alicia's irises shrunk along with her pupils with horror in her eyes. She busted the door down.

Then she saw it.

Prim and the boy. In bed together. Naked. Clothes on the floor. And that smell… there was only one explanation.

_They had sex._

Then she saw a one eyed monster standing up.

She screamed.

* * *

"PRIM NOOOOOOO!" Alicia said, turning away in horror.

She screamed again.

"A-Alicia? Could you—"

"I AM _NOT_ READY TO TALK TO **YOU** YET YOUNG MAN!" Alicia yelled, pointing her sword at him.

She screamed as she covered her eyes. He noticed he had an erection and covered it up. Chloe came upstairs to find out what the hell was going on, only to be disgusted.

"By the Goddess! Get some clothes on!" Chloe said. "And stop slacking around like idiots!"

"OUT! I SAID OUT!" Alicia said, pointing at Chloe.

Olga came in.

"What is with the screaming in here? I was about to say my goodbyes and—oh… I see the dilemma that's going on here." Olga said. "Were you rearing the ring like I asked and didn't take it off?"

"Y-Yes…" Prim said. "I don't think I'm pregnant…"

Alicia turned to Olga with suspicion.

"That ring is supposed to make the wearer incapable of getting pregnant. Don't ask how it works. I forgot how it works and I'd rather not bother trying to remember how it works." Olga said. "So, how does it feel to know your sister just had sex with a man?"

"How do you think I feel having my sister fucked by a priest?!" Alicia asked.

"Good point." Olga said. "Well, I'm off to Ken now. Chloe, give them some privacy."

"Y-Yes…" Chloe said, leaving with Olga.

Alicia turned to Prim, breathing deeply.

"Prim. I'm hurt. You. Him. Here. Doing this." Alicia said. "I am ashamed of— OH GOD THE PICTURE'S IN MY HEAD!"

"It's not too bad…" Prim said.

"IT IS BECAUSE I'M YOUR SISTER AND YOU CAN'T HAVE SECRET RELATIONSHIPS BEHIND MY BACK!" Alicia said. "Anyway… boy, you're going to Ken so get cleansed and dressed!"

"Huh?" Tepu asked. "What for?"

"Because last night, I reported everything to Celestine Lucross after our victory. She is giving you a commendation for your hard work." Alicia said, "The other Princess Knights are being summoned as well as the Dark Elf Queen."

"The Knight Commander can hold the Citadel for me while I leave for Ken." Alicia said.

* * *

_**Later…**_

The two came dressed in some clean clothes.

"Good… everyone is here." Alicia said, "Now we take the carriages to Ken."

Everyone entered the carriages. The horses began to move and drag the carriages.

* * *

_**Ken**_

_**Several days later…**_

The group arrived in Ken. There a white tower stood erect towards the sky.

"That is where Lady Lucross lives." Alicia said, "It's beauty is a symbol of purity. Remember it well."

Tepu followed the group into the tower. From there, they ascended the tower. They kept going until they reached the top, from where a very elegant woman stood. All the woman wore was a loin cloth. There were others in the room. A woman dressed in battle armor, another wearing a kimono, another wearing a red jacket and jeans, and one more girl wearing a coat with a green hat.

"Princess Knights Alicia and Prim, you have arrived." The woman said.

"And we are grateful, your eminence." Alicia said, kneeling along with Prim.

"And the boy there, is he the one you speak of?" The woman who was identified as Celestine asked.

"Yes, his name is—"

"Tepu, Son of Braska and fellow messenger of Itia who resides in the mountain of Sumeru." Tepu said, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Lucross."

"Well if you are his son, prove it." The woman with the jacket said.

"M-Maia! I can assure you, he—"

He pulled out the swords his father had once wielded. The other women in the room began muttering to each other.

"So you're the real deal…" Maia said, "A bit scrawny."

"Yes and all too kind to be the son of the demon slayer." The woman in armor said, "I am Claudia Levantine, Princess Knight of Geofu."

"Kaguya, Shrine Maiden and Princess Knight of Thorn." Kaguya said.

"Leader of the Dwarves and Princess Knight of Ansur, Luu Luu." The girl said, "And I know I may not look it, but I am a highly trained warrior who has killed demons before, make no mistake."

"Name's Maia, Princess Knight of Rad." Maia said, "I'm sure you know the other two."

"And I am Celestine Lucross, the High Elf reincarnation of the Goddess of Eostia." Celestine said, "Now then, step forward, Son of Braska, for you are the first man to receive this honor."

She pulled a sword and held it straight up. Tepu now seemed confused.

"Don't worry, just walk over to her, kneel, and let her do the rest." Olga said, "Think of it as a promotion."

"S-Sure." Tepu said.

Prim and Alicia stood on opposite sides. Tepu walked over to Celestine and kneeled down. She began to gently tap his shoulders with the sword.

"You who have acted with such bravery and distinction, for defending the people of Feoh, and for your bravery, I bequeath to you, Son of Braska, with the title of Guardian of the Seven Citadels." Celestine said, "You may rise."

He stood up. She held the sword back.

"As the Guardian of the Citadels, it is your duty to protect the Citadels from all who dare to harm us." Celestine said, "Go now Guardian, for it is your duty to fight against evil and ensure that there is peace and prosperity for all."

"Huh? Uh… sure. Ok then." Tepu said.

He scratched his head in confusion. Celestine withdrew the sword and handed the sheathed sword to Claudia, who took it back to her side.

"Now then, Olga Discordia, I believe now things have changed." Celestine said.

"Yes, most certainly." Olga said.

"Though we were enemies once, we now have common cause to fight together as one against the mercenaries who have betrayed the Seven Shields Alliance." Celestine said, "We shall fight as one against a common foe. Let us mark the end of our long-standing rivalry here and now."

She held aloft a golden staff with several jewels in it. Olga held her staff. The two elves brought their staves together, creating a helix of dark and light spiraling toward the sky. The two backed away, the spiral began to fade.

"It is done." Celestine said, "Now all of you, give me and the Guardian room for a little heart to heart."

They all left as she ordered.

"Tepu, was it? Tell me, how are the Indri?" Celestine asked.

"Eh?"

"I know of your people's existence." Celestine said, "I can see all things that the light touches. I can see into the past as well as the future. Now what of your people? How are they?"

"They continue to pray for the success of my pilgrimage." Tepu said.

"And your father, did you send him?"

He was silent.

"I… I never got the chance to do it." Tepu said.

"I see… I am sorry for your loss." Celestine said, "You say you are his messenger, yes?"

"Why of course!" Tepu said.

"I see…" Celestine said, "I have known Itia when your people left for the mountains."

"You know of Itia?! Tell me! What was the Creator like! I must know!" Tepu said.

Celestine chuckled.

"He was a great friend of mine." Celestine said, "He would always smile to keep his people assured. He knew he would not live forever, so he made it so that he could be reincarnated again and again for the day that we would meet."

She pointed the staff at him.

"And you are his latest reincarnation." Celestine said, "Even now, his soul resides within you, and that you were destined to come here by his will. And I have waited for this moment where I would meet him once again."

"By Itia's flaming heart…" Tepu said, "I… I am deeply honored by all of this. To be Itia's reincarnation… but why tell me this?"

"That is for another time." Celestine said, "You must go to Geofu. I feel as though the Black Dogs will try to take Geofu in an attempt to cut Ken off from the west."

"Ok!" Tepu said.

He walked out of the room and joined the others.

"So what now?" Olga asked.

"She asked me to go to Geofu." Tepu said.

"Hm… you should go then, seeing as how there was a traitor in Feoh, we'll have to keep an eye out for anyone who might betray the Alliance." Olga said, "Plus, Claudia Levantine is a powerful warrior, you could learn a thing or two from her."

"Shall I go with him?" Chloe asked.

"Need you ask, Chloe?" Olga retorts.

"Of course. How silly of me." Chloe said.

"I'll go as well." Alicia said, "If Prim is going with him, then so shall I."

* * *

"I see… so Lady Lucross wishes you to come with me to Geofu." Claudia said, "Very well then. We shall go there. I'll secure you a room in the keep."

She looked to the two Princess Knights standing behind him.

"And you two wish to go with him?" Claudia asked.

"I'm indebted to him after what he did in Feoh. Without his help, Feoh would have been overrun." Alicia said, "I would be honored to fight alongside you should the traitorous mercenaries rear their heads at Geofu, Lady Levantine."

"What my sister has said." Prim said.

"Very well, to Geofu then." Claudia said, "Hop in the carriages, it will take some time to get there."

The group got into the carriages and off they went to Geofu.

* * *

A/N: And so ends the Feoh Arc, now we enter the Geofu Arc

**Celestine and Olga**

All I know is that they used to be besties. That's all I got.

**Alicia**

Trust me, if Prim didn't calm her down, she'd castrate the priest.

* * *

Stay tuned for more folks!


	9. Chapter 8

**Kuroinu: The Power of the Third Eye**

**Chapter 8**

**Geofu**

The group had arrived in Geofu, the citadel of Claudia Levantine, Captain of the Templars of Dawn. The Templars of Dawn were known to be great demon slayers, killing hordes of demons without so much as a sweat. Claudia Levantine was known to have killed a cyclops with a mere tree branch to the eye. She was like an army in the form of a single woman who was unbreakable. She was made the right hand of Celestine Lucross as recognition of her indomitable will and unyielding prowess on the battlefield. The group got out of their carriages.

"Welcome to Geofu." Claudia said, "This citadel acts as the wall that keeps any foe from approaching Ken. I'd also call it home."

"Wow… Ur and Feoh never had anything like this." Prim said.

"It's certainly bigger than Feoh." Alicia said.

"These walls are higher." Olga said, "And the soldiers here are well trained."

"You can thank me and my father-in-law, General Grave Levantine." Claudia said, "I may be the strongest Princess Knight, but my father is the strongest man in the world."

"_Finally! A woman who has strength and wit! Can't wait for her to meet me!" _Maha said.

"_Here we go again…" _Taro said.

"Claudia!" A voice spoke.

Up ahead was a man who looked to be about in his 40s, holding a book.

"Ah, Klaus, just in time." Claudia said, "That's my husband, Klaus."

"_Can I kill him?"_

'_Maha. No.'_

"_I am not going to lie down and accept this." _Maha said, _"I __**will**__ kill him."_

'_No.'_ Tepu thought.

"_Maha is not happy." _Maha said.

"Maha is not pleased that he is your husband." Tepu said.

"Maha—?"

"To make a long story short, the Indri have ten deities that supposedly can be summoned by using their physical body as a medium." Olga said, "These deities are more like spiritual entities given form and have great magical abilities."

"And I suppose one of them is this Maha?" Claudia asked.

"He is the Heruka of Fire, and he doesn't like the fact that a woman as strong as you has a man as… pitiful as him as your husband." Tepu said.

"Funny, my father said exactly the same thing at my wedding." Claudia said, "Then again, I haven't had a single child with him, especially during our honeymoon. All these years and not one heir. He's… obsessed with that."

"_I pity her father. Back in my day, whenever my wife asked for a child, I'd ask her how many and I'd give her whatever amount she asked for."_ Maha said.

"_Did you really have to?" _Taro asked.

"_Hey, I was just being a good husband. You can't fault me for that."_ Maha said.

The man finally approached the group.

"My! An actual Indri! In over what? A millennia?" Klaus said, "Forgive me Sir… Uh…"

"Tepu, M—"

"Just Tepu will do." Alicia said.

"Quite right." Klaus said, "I have been wondering if you could Uh… answer some questions. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"He'll have all the time in the world to answer your questions dear, just let me show the rest of the group around the Citadel and direct them to a place they can stay in." Claudia said, "Come along now, all of you."

And so, she began to show them everything about Geofu. The marketplace was as good as any. The walls were heavily defended and reinforced. Overall, the place was much more impressive than Feoh ever was.

The group was on the wall.

"My… these walls are impressive." Alicia said.

"Beats Feoh by a considerably large margin, doesn't it?" A deep male voice spoke.

They looked to see an old man holding a greatsword.

"General Grave Levantine…" Alicia said.

"Eh?"

"One of the strongest men of Eostia, at least when compared to Volt." Olga said.

"_A strong man?! Finally! A worthy opponent! Our battle will be legendary!" _Maha said.

"_No."_

"_You guys suck… you know that right?"_

"General, what brings you here?" Claudia asked.

"I'm just making my rounds." Grave said, "And is that the priest everyone has been talking about?"

"Ah yes, I am Tepu, M—"

"Tepu? What the hell kind of name is—heh… no… it doesn't matter." Grave said, "I didn't think Braska had a son who went by that name, or the fact he seems a bit squeamish for someone who is the son of the Demon Slayer."

"Well…" Tepu scratched the back of his head.

"So what brings him here?" Grave asked.

"Well, he's just been appointed to the position of Defender."

"Wha—? That old role? I thought it was a myth!" Grave said, "And to think it would go to someone so young as him!"

"He's older than his appearance suggests." Alicia said.

"And I know how to protect myself." Tepu said.

"Ha! I'll know it when I see it!" Grave said, "Carry on with whatever it is that you were doing."

"Y-Yes sir." Alicia said.

The old man walked away.

"Well I think that just about concludes the tour." Claudia said, "Time to show you to your quarters."

* * *

Tepu was in his room, resting. He heard his door opening and looked to see Alicia entering his room.

"Oh, Alicia, what brings you to—"

She quickly closed the door.

"Look… Tepu… about what happened in Feoh…" Alicia said, her face blushing, "I haven't exactly thanked you for helping Feoh and for protecting Prim, so…"

* * *

**Lemon Start**

She went over to him and kissed him. He was caught completely off-guard. She forced him onto the bed. She proceeded to make out with him, her tongue swirling around his tongue. She took off her armor. She began to take his robes off. She got off and began to take her clothes off. She saw his erection. She never believed that she was going to **actually** do this. She had to pay him back somehow… but now her body just felt demanding. It was upsetting. How could her body be so demanding?

She touched his erection. She felt a bit disgusted with it. Touching something as filthy as this… and the fact that he had shoved it in her sister's pussy… she couldn't help but wonder how this one eyed monster even managed to fit inside Prim…

She shook her head, trying to ignore **those** thoughts. Though she couldn't deny her morbid curiosity of this damned thing… the boy moaned from her touch. She was only stroking the damn thing with her hand and he's getting off from her hand? She would have hurled if something was keeping her from hurling. She shook her head again. She had to persevere. She must! If she does, he'll just bang Prim whenever the hell he wants! She can't let her little sister hog him all to herself! She was older than her!

The frustration was too much for her to take anymore.

She sandwiched his cock with her breasts and began to aggressively move her body up and down. The boy moaned from feeling his cock being squished by her assets. She looked so frustrated by her body's greed. It was insatiable! She could feel her hot and soft chest rubbing his shaft as she heaved her chest up and down. She kept it going for a while now. Her cleavage wasn't filled with his cock. It's heat disseminated into her chest. The boy was groaning from her tits pressing against his cock.

"A-Alicia!"

He groaned as his cum erupted with semen. His cock was deep into her cleavage. His semen splashed onto her face and onto her breasts. The boy groaned even more as he thrusted his hips, milking the rest of his cum out. He kept spurting until it stopped.

He pulled his cock out of her cleavage. She wiped it all off and licked it. It tasted salty. Goddess, what drove Prim to ingest this stuff?

She turned around, hoping to grab her clothes until suddenly, she was pulled back towards the boy. The boy held her in his embrace. His cock just out below her pussy.

"What are you—?!"

"A-Alicia…" Tepu said, "I… You don't have to prove yourself to me… I… My body's been yearning for yours as well…"

"Huh?" Alicia asked, "You mean…"

"Yeah…"

He grabbed his cock and aligned his cock with her wet entrance. She mewled as she felt it pressing against her labia. She felt the glans parting her lips before it began to sink into her pussy. She gritted her teeth, feeling a sting in her lower body. The head went all the way in, the shaft pushing itself in as well. She cried in pain as she felt her hymen being torn open. She saw blood dripping from her pussy. He took her virginity.

"My first time… taken by the son of Braska…" She whispered to herself, "I guess… this will suffice… but I guess that isn't enough for me to thank you…"

"Alicia…"

"Tepu…"

She looked to him with tears in her eyes.

"I thank you for protecting Feoh and my sister…" Alicia said, "And for taking what I believe is something only I would give to you."

He fully hilted himself inside her. She gasped from the feeling of the glans touching her cervix, pressing against it tightly. She felt so hot and full. He pulled his hips back, holding her up as he did. He then pushed himself into her cervix. She moaned as she felt it tap her cervix. He slowly moved up and down, thrusting his hips at a slow pace. He held her waist. She moaned as her insides were being rubbed by his cock. She felt it going deep into her vagina. Her passage caressed his organ. He felt her tight and warm folds clinging tightly. Her wet lubricants coated his shaft. She felt the pain diminishing. He forced her onto all fours and fucked her from behind.

She felt the euphoria in her body building up, the heat in her chest rising. She could feel her ass getting pounded by his hips. He groaned as her canal felt even tighter. She could feel her cervix being continuously battered by his glans with every thrust of his cock. He pulled her up to his chest and sunk his cock deeper into her. He fondled with her breasts as he continued to fuck her. She turned to him and the two kissed. The hot air they were breathing filled their lungs. The sweat on their bodies glistened as they remained joined to each other. He upped his pace, breaking the kiss. She panted hot air as she felt a knot in her insides.

"A-Alicia…" Tepu said.

"Yes… do it. Cum inside me… I want to feel your warmth inside of me…" Alicia said.

He thrusts one last time and makes a guttural groan. She cried in pleasure as her body racked with spasms. His warm cum shot into her womb. She felt the hot seed filling her womb. She moved her hips a bit to milk his cock out. She felt the hot seed pumping, his cock undulating inside her cavern. His cum began to leak out of the edges of her vulva along with her blood. The two fell on the bed with her on top of him. He quickly pulled the covers over them. She whined as his orgasm faded along with hers. She pulled his cock out of her with a wet pop. She felt his cum leaking out of her. She turned to Tepu.

**Lemon over**

* * *

The two held each other in an embrace.

"Now I see why my sister had such a thrill with you…" Alicia said.

"Alicia…"

She put a finger to his lips.

"Now now, you should rest." Alicia said with a smile, "Besides… I am your woman."

She pecked him on the cheek. The two slept in for the night.

* * *

A/N: And so Tepu gets laid by another Princess Knight.

**Maha**

He likes his women strong.

* * *

Stay safe out there.


End file.
